The Chase Of Love
by PinkyNavy
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE/Sasuke sudah melamar Sakura, namun yang terjadi masih belum sesuai dengan harapannya. Maka dari itu Sasuke pun menjalankan plan B yang disarankan oleh Itachi. Akankah usahanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura berhasil? So, check this out/Warning : AU, OOC, DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : as always SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, erotic scene and violence.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, DLDR**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

"Apa kau berharap aku menikahimu dulu?" geraman frustasi keluar dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat wanita dihadapannya terkesima, terlebih lagi tangan kekar milik pria itu sedang mencengkram lengan atasnya dengan kuat.

"Ti-tidak, itu tindakan yang gila." Sakura –wanita itu menjawab dengan nada gemetar.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke menjadi lebih erat, "Dengar Sakura. Malam diklub itu seharusnya menjadi suatu tanda kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi kau menolakku. Kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima, kau tetap menolakku. Sudah empat minggu dan bahkan aku sudah lupa untuk menghitung sudah berapa kalli kita berkencan. Kau salah satu dari wanita-wanita gila yang berpikir menunda adalah hal yang akan menghasilkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Atau apa, hah?"

Kemarahan dan frustasi dari suara Sasuke membuat Sakura kehilangan kesabaran. Sakura bukanlah salah satu dari wanita-wanita gila itu, Ia sama sekali tidak menginkan lamaran pernikahan. Sungguh! Yang sebenarnya adalah, Sakura takut untuk bercinta dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Jika saja Sakura tidak mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Sasuke diklub malam itu, maka Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya berkencan dengan Sasuke.

Kencan kedua dan ketiga dengan Sasuke memberikan kemarahan ringan. Selama itu pula Sasuke berusaha untuk mengajak Sakura bercinta, ke atas tempat tidur bersama dengan dirinya, dan selama itu pula Sakura terus menolak. Ia merasa harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Sasuke benar-benar tak terjangkau dan diatas kelasnya, baik secara fisik atau intelegensi. Sasuke memiliki wajah yang sempurna, tubuh tegap dan keras yang membuatnya terlihat maskulin. Sementara Sakura tidak, dia hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Sakura cantik, tetapi dia tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi yang membuatnya sepandan dengan Sasuke. Pria itu memiliki banyak faktor lebih yang tidak dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Sakura tidak mau hanya menjadi wanita yang masuk dalam daftar wanita _'pemuas'_ Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau disakiti, oleh karena itu dia menghindar. Ia berusaha untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum hatinya menjadi hancur.

"Aku tidak menunda apapun, Sasuke." Sakura menghela nafas sebentar, "Dengar, kita tak mungkin –maksudku aku tidak akan tidur denganmu. Jadi kurasa–"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya, memberikan ciuman yang memaksa yang membuat Sakura limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke menekan punggung Sakura ke pintu depan apartement Sakura, menyudutkannya dengan tubuhnya. Lidah Sasuke menari dengan lidah Sakura, dan satu tangannya tenggelam dalam rambut panjang Sakura sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh ramping itu hingga sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sakura dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Sasuke dan pikiran Sakura mati seketika. Saat Sakura mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mata onyx tersebut terjerat dalam beningnya mata emerald Sakura.

"Jangan pernah berpikir itu, Sakura. Kau tidak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk kudapatkan? Baik." Tangan Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura dengan keras sehingga Sakura mengalami kesulitan bernapas. "Aku mungkin akan sibuk besok, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah."

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dan mencium bibir Sakura sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku ditempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jumat malam Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke di kursi paling belakang dalam sebuah restoran yang berisik. Mereka sudah memesan makanan dan sekarang perhatian Sasuke terpusat padanya. Kencan kali ini agak sedikit berbeda dari kencan sebelumnya. Jenis restoran hampir sama tetapi sikap Sasuke sudah berubah. Sikap main-mainya seperti percakapan awal saat mereka berkenalan pertama kali benar-benar hilang, mereka saling diam bertatapan dengan intens.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mempermainkan rambut panjang dan halus Sakura, dipilinnya rambut tersebut dengan gerakan memutar, kadang sambil menyesap aroma yang menguar dari rambutnya. "Kau sangat cantik."

Nafas Sakura tercekat dan dia tetap tak bergeming.

"Malam saat kita bertemu kau membuatku tergila-gila. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Apakah kau tau aku memandangmu hampir satu jam sebelum aku mengajakmu berdansa? Aku mengamatimu duduk dikursi bar itu dengan teman-temanmu, menolak beberapa pria satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin menjadi pria yang ditolak. Menjadi salah satu pria yang kau buat gila. Kau sangat cantik dan semua hal yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lalu kau berdansa dengan bajingan itu. Aku hampir saja meledak, Sayang. Aku harus menjaga emosiku. Aku belum pernah merasa takut untuk mengajak seorang wanita berdansa sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdansa." Sakura berbisik.

"Tidak? Benarkah?"

"Kau mencengkram tanganku dan menarikku dari kursi. Apa itu yang disebut ajakan? Hah? Itu pemaksaan Sasuke." Sakura mengatakannya dengan geram.

Jemari Sasuke pindah kepipi Sakura, mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Karena itulah, aku takut kau menolakku." Sasuke menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur diatas kulit mulus Sakura. Tangannya lalu berpindah ke bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu Sakura."

Mata mereka bertemu, onyx dan emerald. Beradu pandang dengan intens, terlebih Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh keintiman, membuat perut Sakura bergetar dengan kenikmatan rahasia. Lidah Sakura kelu tak dapat memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun, Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tergagap, dia mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sampai dia benar-benar menghadap ke arah Sakura, dan tangan bebas Sasuke mendarat di atas paha Sakura. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keatas tempat tidur. Penantian ini benar-benar konyol, Sayang. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Menurutmu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran dan tak akan menelponmu lagi setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau?"

"A-aku, tidak tau." Sakura menjawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sayang. Kau sudah membuatku gila, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. Ditekannya tangan tersebut hingga Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berirama cepat. "Rasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sayang. Ini bukan hanya soal aku yang mau berhubungan seks denganmu. Aku bisa mendapatkan teman tidur kapanpun." Mata Sasuke jatuh ke bibir Sakura dan perlahan kembali ke mata Sakura. "Ini soal kau Sayang, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku begini."

Bagaimana Sakura bisa menolak Sasuke? Hatinya tertumbuk saat dia menyadari kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius untuk menggodanya malam ini. Sasuke yang dulu dingin, kini berubah menjadi Sasuke si perayu.

Sakura tau dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa dan pada akhirnya dia tau bahwa dia akan terperangkap. Terperangkap oleh pesona sang Uchiha. Hatinya gundah, takut, kalau Sasuke akan mempermainkan dirinya. Disaat pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berperawakan sexy menuju ke arah mejanya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek, Sasuke. Sampah yang tak berharga." Wanita berambut merah tersebut memandang Sakura. "Kau, jangan sampai tertipu olehnya. Dia itu brengsek. Sampah."

Wanita itu berbalik dan pergi secepat kedatanganya. "Karin, tunggu!" Sasuke yang geram menghampiri wanita tersebut. Ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada wanita itu. Sakura menyaksikan mereka bertengkar dari jauh. Sampai pada puncaknya dia melihat wanita yang bernama Karin tersebut menampar Sasuke dan pergi menjauh.

Nafsu makan Sakura lenyap, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai. Sakura kemudian meneguk wine-nya dengan gemetar. Sasuke yang telah kembali pun melihatnya. Pelayan lalu dating sebelum Sasuke dapat berbicara. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Tolong, bisakah kami mendapatkan tagihannya?" Tanya Sakura pada pelayan restoran tersebut. Udara ketegangan hadir diantara mereka. Si pelayan memandang keduanya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berbalik pergi untuk mengambil tagihan makan mereka.

Sasuke tegang dihadapan Sakura, insting bertahannya keluar. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menje-"

Sakura memotong kata-kata Sasuke. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak sayang. Kau harus mendengarkan aku-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Suara Sakura dingin.

"Wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa Sakura. Sungguh. Lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi."

Sasuke tau kalimatnya yang terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan suatu kesalahan. Sakura membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke, sebelum wajahnya menjadi pucat dan air matanya jatuh.

_Shit! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Sakura benar-benar penuh dengan keheningan. Sasuke benar-benar marah pada wanita sialan bernama Karin itu dan Sasuke marah kepada Sakura karena percaya pada kebohongan yang sudah diucapkan oleh Karin. Tapi Sasuke paling marah pada dirinya sendiri karena caranya yang sangat buruk dalam menghadapi hal ini.

Mereka merapat ke bagian depan gedung apartemen Sakura dan Sakura membuat gerakan menyentak untuk membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan membanting pintu tersebut. Sasuke buru-buru keluar mengejar Sakura, dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan kencang.

"Aku antar." Sasuke menyeret Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkanku ke atas." Tolak Sakura kasar.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke atas. Aku selalu mengantarkanmu sampai atas, iya kan?"

Sakura menyerah. Dia tahu Sasuke sangat keras kepala. Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura saat tiba didepan pintu apartemenya. Sakura merogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mencari kunci.

Sakura memasukan kunci kedalam lubangnya. "Sayonara." Kata perpisahan itu final dan mutlak. Tangan Sakura membuka pintu dan beranjak masuk kedalam. Tapi dia tertahan saat tangan Sasuke mendarat ditanganya dan memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya.

"Sayonara, apanya hah?!" Sasuke murka. Dia membentak Sakura dengan tatapan tajam penuh emosi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bicara sebelum bibir Sasuke diatas bibirnya. "Ini berakhir, Sasu-"

Lidah Sasuke masuk lebih dalam, lenganya mengunci lengan Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya. Pelukan Sasuke sangat erat, intensitasnya kasar.

Kepala Sasuke terangkat. "Kau milikku Sakura. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan itu." Sasuke si perayu hilang, sekarang hanya ada Sasuke yang sangat kasar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah Sakura. "Tidak, aku bukan milikmu. Kita selesai Sasuke. Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan berbalik kearah pintu.

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura kembali sehingga mereka saling bertatapan, "Kau yakin kau ingin melakukan ini, Sayang? Ada wanita lain di dunia ini, ku tau itu? Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan dan menyesalinya Sakura." Kemarahan dan frustasi membuat Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan. "Aku takkan peduli dengan sikapmu-"

"Baik. Jangan peduli dengan sikapku. Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Sakura membentak kata itu pada Sasuke lalu membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

Sasuke termenung, kata _'Selamat tinggal'_ dari Sakura seperti kata kematian untuknya.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

HUAAAA… don't flame me please! Aku tahu disini Sasukenya OOC banget. Bener-bener bukan Uchiha sekali. Tapi adalah sifatnya sasu yang nyantol disini, walaupun cuma dikit. Maklum ceritanya kan diambil dari novel terjemahan. Jadi memang rada OOC, karena orang barat tuh ternyata lebih seneng dengan sifat pria seperti Sasuke disini. Pantang menyerah, posesif, dingin, dan tampan tentunya. Haha.. :D

Cerita disini tuh lebih seperti pengejaran cinta sang pria terhadap wanita yang dicintaiya. Tapi si cewe tarik ulur mulu. Jadi bikin sang pria gemeess. Hoho.. klo diibaratkan dengan kata, kata yang cocok itu adalah _'kau ku kejar, kau ku tangkap'_ buat si pria dan _'catch me if you can'_ buat si wanita. Asik dah..

Menurut kalian ceritanya lanjutin ga nih? Aku rada gak pede soalnya cerita kaya gini pasti dah banyak. **Keep or Delete? **Mohon sarannya..


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : as always SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, erotic scene and violence.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, DLDR**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Frustasi. Itu lah yang dialami Sasuke Uchiha setelah mendapatkan penolakan mentah-mentah dari Sakura Haruno –wanita yang dicintainya. Seminggu lebih tidak bertemu dengan Sakura membuatnya seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Hidup seperti seorang pesakitan. Badan tak terurus, mabuk-mabukkan tiap malam, pekerjaannya pun banyak yang terbengkalai. Sehingga membuat sahabat dekatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Hei teme! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Tanya teman pria si pemabuk –Sasuke itu sekarang.

"Entahlah, Dobe." Sasuke terus meneguk isi dari botol _wine_-nya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan gairah semangat hidup. _Life like a zombie_ istilahnya.

"Kau masih mengharapkan wanita itu? Astaga temeeee.. tidak tau kah kau? Semakin pria mengejar, wanita malah semakin jual mahal."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Dobe? Dia sudah membuangku." Sasuke tertawa miris. Hatinya seperti tertusuk saat mengatakan kata 'membuangku'.

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia. Cari saja wanita lain." Usul Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Naruto menghela nafas gusar. Baginya ini bukanlah hal biasa, Sasuke baru pertama kali merasakan patah hati. Dari dulu justru Sasuke lah yang membuat para wanita patah hati, bukan dirinya. Mungkin inilah karma bagi Sang penakluk wanita tersebut.

Naruto berfikir keras untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia kenal dengan Sakura, karena Sakura adalah sahabat baik dari wanita yang disukainya –Hinata. Pertemuan mereka diclub pun karena Naruto, awalnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke karena hendak bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi ternyata Hinata juga membawa teman-temannya. Yang bisa membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berkencan juga karena campur tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ketertarikan Sasuke terhadap Sakura akan menjadi separah ini.

"Aha! Aku punya ide Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau….." Naruto membisikan idenya tersebut ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ide sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" Sasuke agak ragu dengan ide yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, mana kita tau Teme!"

Sasuke memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa saja terjadi nantinya. Tapi dia juga berfikir, jika ini tetap tidak berhasil setidaknya dia telah berusaha maksimal dan tidak akan menyesalinya. "Baiklah, akan ku coba." Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pun tidak kalah mengenaskannya dari Sasuke. Dia menghabiskan waktunya beberapa hari ini dengan menangis memikirkan Sasuke. Kegiatannya banyak dihabiskan didalam kamar, mengunci dirinya dari yang lain. Ino dan Hinata yang notabene teman baiknya pun ikut merasakan imbasnya. Bukan mereka tidak suka, tapi mereka merasa kasihan terhadap sahabat baiknya tersebut. Mereka ingin menghiburnya.

"Nanti malam kita akan keluar. Kita tidak menerima penolakan." Ajak Ino kepada Sakura yang sedang terbaring diranjang.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Astaga Sakura! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Lalu kenapa kau malah seperti ini?" omel Ino.

"Dia, brengsek Ino. Semua pria itu brengsek."

"Oh _come on._ Tidak semua pria brengsek _honey." _kata Ino gemas, "Dia benar, tidak semua pria itu brengsek Sakura. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya lebih dekat." Sambung Hinata yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

Sakura tau dia akan kalah berdebat dengan mereka. Bayangkan saja dua lawan satu. "Baiklah, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke club itu lagi tentu saja. Kau harus menghadapi dia Sakura." Kata Ino antusias.

Sakura mendadak gemetar, dia takut untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir seharusnya sikapnya tidak boleh seperti ini, jika memang dia tidak mau dengan Sasuke seharusnya sikapnya seperti biasa –seperti saat dia menolak pria-pria sebelum Sasuke. Sakura harus memantapkan hatinya untuk benar-benar melupakan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk meja sambil meneguk bir kesukaannya. Tadi sore Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk datang ke bar ini lagi. Dia bilang _'kita harus bersenang-senang dobe'. _Sasuke menyanggupinya karena memang dia sedang butuh hiburan. Mata Sasuke menyapu seluruh isi bar, berharap seseorang yang ingin ia temui ada diantara ratusan orang disana.

Harapannya terkabul. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berdansa dengan seorang pria. Dari sudut pandangnya Sasuke merasa geram, bagaimanapun juga ini sangatlah konyol. Disaat dia sedang patah hati, wanita yang membuatnya patah hati malah sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang pria. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sangat tidak tahan melihat pria itu menyentuh wanitanya. Sasuke egois, dia tidak tahan melihat itu lebih lama lagi. Didatanginya mereka, lalu menyeret Sakura menjauh dari club tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menyeretnya keluar. Sasuke membawanya ke parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Disentakkannya Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

"Membawamu pulang." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Kemudian tak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka pikirkan sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen Sakura. Sebelum Sakura sempat keluar dari mobil Sasuke sudah mencegahnya duluan. Dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan penuh pengharapan, "Aku tak bisa jauh darimu," Sasuke menambahkan, "selama seminggu ini hidupku bagaikan dineraka. Aku selalu memikirkanmu tanpa lelah. Membayangkan wajahmu, tubuhmu dan semua tentangmu. Aku.. tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Kata Sasuke lirih.

'_Aku juga Sasuke. Aku juga menginginkanmu'_ batin Sakura. Batin Sakura tersiksa, seminggu terakhir itu juga merupakan hari terberat dirinya. Tak ada gunanya membohongi itu sendiri, toh dirinya sudah menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Namun, hati kecilnya sedikit menentang. Karena sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami kekecewaan, dan dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya membentengi diri dengan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa, tidur denganmu." Kata Sakura singkat. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya penyakit kelamin?" tantang Sasuke.

Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Berani-beraninya dia berbicara seperti itu dengan perempuan. "Tidak!"

"Atau kau terkena AIDS mungkin?"

"Brengsek, berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak bercinta denganku?"

"Karena kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal." Sinis Sakura. Sasuke tau dia telah menyulut api kemarahan Sakura. Namun, dia benar-benar buntu. Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Hatinya perih. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata demikian. Matanya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menampung air mata yang menggenang. Sasuke pun melihatnya.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura yang sudah jauh darinya. Dihentikannya Sakura tepat setelah mereka keluar dari lift. "Sakura, aku minta maaf."

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, dia terus melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. Sasuke pun terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu tadi."

Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura yang sedang membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Menghadapkan Sakura ke arahnya. "Jawab aku Sakura!" titah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke benci, "Kau benar-benar tak tau malu, tuan Uchiha."

"Ya, aku memang memalukan. Aku bodoh dihadapanmu, aku brengsek dimatamu. Maki aku sepuasmu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Simpan saja cintamu itu. Aku tak membutuhkannya." Sinis Sakura.

"Tak apa, tak apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Asalkan kau jangan membenciku." Lirih Sasuke.

Sakura bingung menanggapi sikap Sasuke, dia tak tau harus berkata apa. Sakura melanjutkan kembali membuka pintu apaertemennya, lalu masuk kedalamnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke diluar sendirian.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup tersebut, _'Aku mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau percaya itu Sakura?'. _Batinnya menangis, hatinya terkoyak. Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari betapa perihnya di campakkan. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Merutuki semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di club tempat kekacauan itu semua bermula, Naruto bersama kedua sahabat Sakura sedang membicarakan mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat ke egoisan masing-masing sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka sebenarnya merasa kasihan dengan pasangan tersebut. Namun tak berani masuk lebih jauh kedalam masalah mereka berdua. Biarlah kisah mereka mengalir apa adanya dan itu menjadi privasi masing-masing individu. Tapi mereka sebenarnya siap membantu jika mereka dibutuhkan.

Saat sedang asik mengobrol, ponsel Naruto berdering. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tersebut, layar tersebut memperlihatkan caller ID sahabat baiknya. Ya, Sasuke yang menelepon Naruto.

"Halo, ada apa Teme?"

"Tentang rencana itu, apakah bisa langsung dijalankan?" kata Sasuke dari ujung sana. Suaranya terdengar mendayu, tak mencerminkan Sasuke seperti biasanya. Suaranya yang terdengar sekarang lebih seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn. Kalau begitu tolong bantu aku dobe."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Dan sekarang, sang pejuang sudah kehabisan tak-tik nya. Ini mungkin satu-satunya cara agar upayanya selama ini berhasil. Semoga saja. Kalian tau? Sepandai-pandainya seorang pria, pasti akan terlihat bodoh jika sedang jatuh cinta dan sekeras-kerasnya batu pasti akan habis terkikis oleh tetesan air jika terus menerus. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Tak ada yang tau bagaimana akhirnya.

* * *

Sebelumnya saya ingin mnta maaf dan memberitahukan pada reader semua, bahwa chap kemarin saya memang sengaja menyadur isi dari novel tersebut, hal tersebut saya tujukan untuk membangun karakter cast supaya lebih kuat, tapi saya tidak memplagiat sepenuhnya kok. Karena di situ saya menambahkan cast wanita tambahan yaitu Karin sebagai pembeda jalan cerita saya nantinya dengan novel asli dan tentunya -pasti kelanjutan isi dari fic saya dengan novel tersebut akan jauh berbeda. Sekedar informasi, novel tersebut terdiri dari 3 cerita yang berbeda dengan masing-masing pairing yang berbeda pula. Akan sangat sulit jika saya benar-benar berniat memplagiatkan novel tersebut. hehe..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meriview, fav, and follow saya. Ada yg suka ada juga yg mengkritik, tp justru itu membuat saya jadi lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita karena saya ingin segera mengklarifikasinya. Saya mohon maaf jika msh ada yang tidak berkenan. Semoga fic saya masih diminati :)

**Lady marmalade : **ya, saya juga suka yg pairing pertama. Apakah ini sudah beda? oh pastinya akan lebih ke sasusaku.

**NE : **kasih tau nggak ya? Klo soal sasu cinta apa nggak, udh ketawan kan dichap ini? Klo soal Karin.. Hehehe.. nanti juga akan dijelaskan dichap selanjutnya. Jadi, sabar aja ya. Kekeke~ :P

**Lady :** terima kasih.. tapi maaf saya tidak benar2 berniat untuk memplagiat. :)

**Igin : **iya saya minta maaf klo untuk chap pertama kemarin saya memang sengaja menyadur isi dari novel tersebut. tapi jika dilihat baik2, tidak sepenuhnya persis dengan isi novel tersebut. Tidakkah anda menyadari kalau di fic saya kmrn menambahkan sosok Karin sedangkan pada novel asli tidak ada penjelasan yg lebih detail ttg wanita yg menampar tokoh pria? Lalu ada beberapa bagian lain yg saya bedakan disana. Jikalau memang niat saya mau memplagiatkan sebuah novel, untuk apa saya memberitahukan apa judul novel tersebut dan nama pengarangnya? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan _'menggali lubang kubur sendiri'_? Sudah pasti nanti akan banyak reader yg mencari tau dan akan bilang saya plagiat. Betul tidak? Saya jamin untuk chap selanjutnya tidak akan sama persis dengan novel asli, saya juga tidak mau dong dicap sebagai plagiator. Terima kasih atas kritikannya, karena sebenarnya saya sudah mempersiapkan diri tentang hal ini. Oh ya? Untuk chap kedua ini apakah saya masih dianggap plagiat? :)

**Sslover : **apakah chap ini sudah panjang? Semoga puas ya. Hehe.. :)

**Clarist :** waduh jangan panggil senpai.. aku ini masih baru disini. Hehe..

**Hanazono yuri : **sepertinya tidak akan lebih dari 10. Mungkin sekitar 7/8 chap saja.

**Aoi Kimie : **aku juga berpikir klo peran ini cocok2 aja sama si sasu. Makanya aku berani buat. Iya Sasusaku pertama kali ketemu dibar/club malam gitu,. kalo umur, disini critanya sasu 27 thn, saku 23 thn..

**Rirrin dhika :** hubungan sasu sama Karin nanti akan dijelaskan dichap2 selanjutnya. Makasih sudah meriview.

**Rue-zoldyck :** iya ini dah aku terusin. Bener2 kilat. Haha..

**Hikari Matsushita :** ya, itu krn aku dah bosan dgn cerita saku yg ngejar2 sasu trs. Makanya aku mencoba sesuatu yg fresh. hehe

**Fa vanadium :** okeee…

**Shin 41 :** hehe.. iya maaf aku ga pandai buat summary. Tapi sekarang dah aku edit tuh. Gimana? Lebih menarik ga?

**Shin mitsuna :** seneng deh baca komen kamu. Makasih loh dah tergila-gila sama fic ini. Kekeke~ :P

untuk yg lainya yg tidak sempat saya balas, terima kasih udh mau mereview fic saya maaf karena tidak saya balas, berhubung ini udh jam 3 pagi dan mata saya udh berat bgt jd saya pengen cepet2 tidur. thx a lot for all.. love u..


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : as always SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, and erotic scene.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

Maaf ya yang kemarin chap nya kependekan, soalnya saya buru-buru buatnya. Jadi ga sempet ngembangin cerita lebih banyak. Sekarang mood saya sudah kembali. Semoga chapter yang sekarang tidak mengecewakan para reader. :)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Melupakan seseorang itu tak mudah, apalagi jika seseorang itu sangat berarti bagi kita. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, baginya bukan objeknya yang sulit untuk dilupakan, akan tetapi peristiwa yang pernah dilalui oleh dirinya dengan si objek itulah yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Walaupun secara harfiahnya kenangan itu tujuannya adalah untuk dikenang bukan untuk dibuang. Tapi apakah kalian akan sanggup terus mengenang jika kenangan tersebut merupakan hal yang buruk? Bisakah kalian mengelaknya?

Sakura pun begitu, dirinya masih saja dibayang-bayangi oleh kenangan buruk dimasa lalunya. Dia tak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Tapi dia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan itu, lalu mulai merajut lembaran yang baru. Namun, disaat hidupnya tenang dan damai, muncul-lah seseorang yang membuat hatinya kembali goyah mengusik kedamaian yang selama ini tercipta. Pria satu ini masuk begitu saja kedalam kehidupan Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik jika saja pria itu hanya pria biasa pada umumnya, namun masalahnya dia bukanlah pria biasa, siapapun tau siapa dia. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? Reputasinya, integritasnya, arogansinya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan yang jadi masalah, Sang Uchiha yang agung menetapkan target sasaran yang salah. Salah menurut si objek, tapi tidak bagi si subjek.

"Saku~ Sakura!" yang dipanggilpun akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya. "Y-yah? Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura memasang wajah 'baik-baik saja'nya dihadapan sahabatnya itu. Tapi Hinata tak semudah itu untuk dibohongi.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan rapat untuk besok Hinata." Elak Sakura. Sakura itu sangat tertutup, dia tidak akan menceritakan hal-hal pribadinya kepada siapapun, kecuali jika dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan hal tersebut maka dia akan berbagi kepada teman yang dipercayai-nya.

"Tidak? Memang kau tau siapa yang aku maksud?" Hinata berniat menjebak Sakura tadi dengan pertanyaan ambigunya. Dan siapa sangka Sakura terperangkap juga. Sakura pada dasarnya adalah wanita yang cerdas, hanya saja kecerdasannya saat ini terganggu karena banyak yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Tentu saja aku tau." Jawaban Sakura terdengar ketus. Sakura sadar sekarang, pembicaraan ini agak sedikit melenceng. Dia memandang wajah Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Dia senang umpan yang dia lempar, akhirnya terpancing juga. "Baik-baik, kau benar. Tidak usah memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu Sakura."

"Habis kau ini mencurigakan sekali." Sakura memberengutkan wajahnya

Hinata menarik tangan Sakura dan memandang wajahnya seduktif, menampakkan wajah seriusnya lagi. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu ikut campur masalahmu. Tapi kurasa, Sasuke itu pria yang baik Sakura. Tatapannya padamu sangat berbeda. Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"_Listen to me, honey._ Tidak semua pria itu brengsek seperti 'orang itu'. Lupakan masa lalumu. Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk melupakan masa lalumu itu? Melangkah lah kedepan, kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Jika kau memang tak mau masuk kelubang yang sama, kusarankan kau untuk berteman saja dengannya dahulu. Kau beranggapan Sasuke itu brengsek hanya karena kau belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, hanya karena bayangan masa lalumu. Kau takut hatimu kembali terluka. Kurasa pandanganmu akan berubah jika kau mau berteman dengannya. _Don't judge someone just from what he did, because you also have to know the reason why he is doing._" nasehat Hinata. Hinata mengatakan semua itu dengan lemah lembut, dia tak ingin menyinggung hati sahabatnya.

Sakura diam, otaknya sedang mengolah apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi.

Hinata bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu ruangan tempat kerja Sakura dan rekan setimnya berada. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Hinata kembali berkata "Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kau menyesalinya nanti." Pintu tertutup setelah perkataan terakhirnya terucap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang kerja, Sakura langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Membersihkan diri, lalu kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian tadi siang di kantor. Sakura kini memikirkan perkataan Hinata yang mungkin ada benarnya.

Hampir semua yang dikatakan Hinata ada benarnya. Sebelum Sakura berkencan kedua kalinya dengan Sasuke dia sudah men_judge_ Sasuke sebagai pria brengsek. Membangun tembok pertahanan dihatinya, menjaga jarak kepada setiap pria yang belum dikenalnya. Tapi jangan salahkan Sakura jika dia mencap Sasuke sebagai pria brengsek. Salahkan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya mengajaknya berdansa malam itu, mengatakan keinginannya yang 'seronok' tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Memangnya Sakura wanita murahan apa, yang mau-mau saja diajak bercinta. Apa Sasuke tidak tau itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita? Apalagi perkataanya tiga hari yang lalu, yang mengatakan dirinya terkena penyakit kelamin lah. Huh.. dasar pria tak tau malu! memikirkan itu membuat Sakura gondok setengah mati pada Sasuke.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengusik hati kecil Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke saat memohon untuk tidak membencinya terlihat sangat tulus. Matanya seperti memberitahukan sesuatu, sesuatu perasaan yang tulus dan dalam. Sakura meragukan itu, karena dulu dia pernah tertipu oleh tatapan tulus seorang pria. Oleh karena itu dia tak ingin terjerumus lagi.

'_Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Sakura terus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemugkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dia menuruti perkataan Hinata, hingga otaknya tak mampu lagi memikirkan itu semua. Matanya perlahan terpejam, membawanya menuju alam bawah sadar. Biarlah dirinya beristirahat dulu sejenak.

_Remember! Life's too short to keep on remembering your past with him. Life must go on._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun lebih pagi. Merapihkan tempat tidurnya, membersihkan diri, bersolek ria, kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sakura hanya membuat sarapan sederhana, dengan membuat roti isi selai dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Dia tidak mau membuat pakaian kerjanya menjadi bau asap dapur, dia juga tidak ingin riasan wajahnya luntur karena keringat akibat memasak. Sakura ada rapat pagi ini, dia tidak mau mempermalukan diri dihadapan bos dan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ketika Sakura ingin menikmati sarapannya, terdengar suara bel pintu apartemennya.

TING.. TONG..

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk siapapun yang datang pagi-pagi begini untuk bertamu. _Well_, tidak terlalu pagi juga sih. Tapi tetap saja mana ada orang yang bertamu pada jam 7 pagi? Kecuali jika ada hal mendadak tentunya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Sakura kaget bukan main. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sasuke. Pria mesum tak tau malu itu datang lagi. Astagaaa.. tidak ada kapoknya dia?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ketus Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, boleh aku masuk?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu sekarang." Sakura hendak menutup pintu tersebut, namun dicegah oleh tangan Sasuke. Tangan kekar tersebut menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku mohon." Pinta Sasuke memelas.

Sakura mendegus sebal, dilepaskannya pegangan pintu tersebut, membuat pintu terbuka makin lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar sedikit. Yah, hanya sedikit.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke masuk kedalam. Setelah masuk, Sakura menutup pintu dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Sakura berlalu ke arah meja makan dimana makanannya menunggu. Sakura melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda, sementara Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Sakura menyeringai geli, menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sikap Sasuke. "Apa kau mau berdiri terus? Duduklah." Perintah Sakura. Biasanya Sasuke itu suka seenaknya saja, tanpa disuruh pun dia pasti akan langsung duduk. _'What's wrong with him?'_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke sudah duduk dihadapan Sakura, tapi dia belum bicara apapun. Sakura jadi gemas dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Sakura meneliti Sasuke dari wajah hingga _gesture_ tubuh Sasuke. Dibalik pakaian kerjanya yang mewah, terlihat jelas bahwa pria ini sedang tegang. Raut wajahnya bisa saja menipu, tapi _body language_-nya tidak. Sakura tau betul orang yang sedang gugup itu seperti apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin." Onyx Sasuke menilik tajam hingga kedalam mata Sakura. Membuat Sakura menghentikan makannya sebentar, meneguk susu hangatnya untuk memperlancar sistem pernafasannya.

"Apa jaminannya kalau aku memaafkanmu?" tantang Sakura.

"Apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan kau tidak membenciku." Sasuke harap-harap cemas sekarang. Dia benar-benar takut kalau Sakura sampai membencinya. Tidak. Dia bahkan takkan sanggup membayangkan hal itu kalau sampai terjadi. Dia pasti akan menjadi mumi nantinya.

Sakura tertawa mengejek, ditatapnya Sasuke remeh. "Kalau aku memintamu untuk menjauhiku. Apa kau sanggup?"

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Hal inilah yang paling dia takutkan.

Bodoh kalau dia menyanggupi itu. Itu sama saja halnya dengan dia bunuh diri. Cih, sungguh picisan sekali jika hal itu terjadi. Sasuke bukanlah Romeo yang rela mati demi Julietnya ataupun Jack yang rela mati kedinginan demi Rose-nya dalam film roman picisan tersebut. Sasuke itu egois. Jika dia belum bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya maka, dia akan mencari kartu As lain dimana keiinginan-nya akan tercapai. Walau dengan cara yang keji sekalipun.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa. Apakah tidak ada _option_ lain? Seperti aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercinta denganku lagi misalnya, atau aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, begitu?" Sasuke memberikan option yang masih masuk akal menurutnya. Dia bisa saja menahan untuk tidak menyentuh atau memaksa Sakura bercinta dengannya. Tapi jangan sampai dia tidak bisa berada disisi Sakura, karena dia pasti tidak akan sanggup. Sasuke membutuhkan eksistensi Sakura dalam kehidupannya.

Sakura makin tertawa keras, "Kau benar-benar bajingan tengik, Sasuke! Khas Uchiha yang egois." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Amarahnya mulai membuncah. Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan pria-pria kaya, karena bagaimanapun sifat mereka sangatlah egois. Didikan mutlak yang tidak benar dari orang-orang tua kaya terdahulu.

"Ya, aku memang egois. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asalkan tidak untuk meninggalkanmu."

Sakura melirik jam tanganya sekilas, sudah pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Dia sadar perdebatan ini pasti tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Jika saja dia tidak ada rapat pada pukul sembilan nanti maka dia pasti akan terus melayani Sasuke untuk berdebat. Waktunya tidak banyak, dia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh bos dan rekan-rekannya karena telat. Selain itu jarak tempuh dari rumah hingga kekantor membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam belum lagi macetnya. Sakura harus menghentikan perdebatan tak penting ini. Toh tak ada ruginya jika dia mengalah.

"Baiklah, kau menang tuan Uchiha. Aku memaafkanmu. Puas?!" kata Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Hn. Kalau begitu kita berteman kan?"

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ya ampun, pria ini dikasih jantung malah minta hati. Sakura jadi ingat perkataan Hinata kemarin. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan berteman dengan Sasuke, mungkin benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Sakura harus mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam.

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuai dengan _option_ mu tadi. Jangan memaksaku lagi untuk bercinta denganmu, jangan menyentuhku, kemudian aku ingin sifat egoismu itu berubah. Bagaimana, apa kau sanggup?"

"Baiklah, dan untuk _option_ terakhir aku mungkin butuh bantuanmu untuk merubah sifatku. Bagaimana?"

"_Sure._"

"Oke. _Deal_?" Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak menaggapinya. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan perkataan saja.

"_Deal._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, siapa yang mengantarkanmu tadi pagi?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Setelah melakukan perjanjian tak penting tadi, dia diantar Sasuke berangkat ke kantor. Sasuke bilang kalau diantar akan lebih menghemat waktu. Yah memang benar katanya, jika Sakura tetap ngotot untuk berangkat naik bis sudah pasti dia akan telat menghadiri rapat. Transaksi dirinya dengan Sasuke tadi menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama ternyata, setengah Sembilan tepat mereka baru selesai berbicara. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut menumpang di mobil Sasuke, karena dia tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi.

"Sasuke." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa? Bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau sifatnya saja." Sakura menjawabnya malas-malasan. Dia benar-benar sedang malas membahas tentang itu. Kepalanya sedang pusing, karena habis rapat tadi. Dia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya? Apa kau berubah pikiran, heh?" ledek Ino.

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya Ino. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang."

"Okey, okey. Tapi kau hutang satu penjelasan padaku nanti."

"Hn." Sakura menggumam. Ino pun keluar dari ruangan Sakura setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin mengulangnya dari awal. Perkenalan kau denganku waktu lalu hanyalah keputusan sepihak. Kini aku ingin memperbaikinya. Sesuai dengan harapanmu."

Kalian pasti bingung bukan? Kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada didalam bar dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pulang kerja tadi, Sasuke menelepon Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam. Tepat jam 7 malam Sasuke sudah menjemput Sakura ke apartemennya.

Mereka makan malam dibar dan duduk tepat terpisah dimana waktu Sakura dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu. Sasuke merancang peristiwanya agar sama persis seperti pertama kali dulu dia bertemu. Sakura duduk sendirian di bangku paling ujung bar, dan Sasuke duduk di meja bar dekat bartender. Sakura yang tak tau harus bagaimana hanya mampu mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang minum-minum dimeja bar. Sakura benar-benar kesal, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang mengajaknya keluar malah mengabaikan Sakura yang sendirian sekarang, dan pria itu malah asik mengobrol dengan bartender. Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke lagi, dia pun menyantap makan malamnya sendirian dan meminum wine yang telah dipesannya. Di sudah terlalu lapar untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sakura mulai bosan, dia sudah terlalu lama di cuekin oleh Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya, ada satu pria menghampiri Sakura. Mengajaknya berdansa, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Sakura pun mulai jengah, dia berencana menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pulang. Tapi, dillihatnya Sasuke mulai menghampiri dirinya.

"_Will you dance with me?"_ Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil membungkuk sedikit, dengan tangan kiri yang disampirkan kebelakang tubuhnya. Sikapnya sangat _gentleman_ sekarang, tidak seperti waktu pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya. Yang langsung menyeretnya kelantai dansa.

Music club yang sekarang terdengar lebih lembut, tidak terlalu nge-_beat_ seperti diawal tadi.

"Apakah aku bisa menolaknya?" Tanya Sakura setengah tertawa.

"_Of course not. _Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, kalau kau memang tidak mau_."_ Sasuke menatap Sakura intens, sangat dalam hingga Sakura tak mampu menolaknya. Tangan Sakura perlahan terulur meraih tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut, diciumnya punggung tangan tersebut perlahan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar. Kalau hanya sekedar mencium tangan dia rasa tak masalah.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dansa. Lagu yang diputar kali ini benar-benar terasa romantis. Apakah ini bagian dari rencana Sasuke? _Maybe_..

Sasuke memposisikan diri sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura, merangkul pinggang Sakura agar lebih mendekat padanya. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan Sakura ke lehernya, sehingga jarak antar keduanya kian menipis. Keduanya berdansa pelan, sesuai dengan irama musik yang melantun. Sangat melankolis. Mereka menikmati kebersamaannya.

"Apa kau merasa tak nyaman?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Habis, Sakura dari tadi sama sekali tidak menatap kewajah Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak sedikit ke atas. Sasuke memang lebih tinggi darinya, walaupun sudah memakai _high heels_ tapi tetap saja tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas dagu Sasuke.

"Tidak terlalu." Sakura menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit agak tercekat. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuatnya linglung dan kehabisan nafas.

"Syukurlah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ehem.. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja perkenalan kita. Boleh ku tau namamu, _ladies?_"

Sakura tersenyum dikulum, merasa _weird_ dengan suasana seperti ini. "Sakura Haruno. Panggil aku Sakura saja. Kalau kau?"

"_I'm Sasuke. _Sasuke Uchiha. Namamu sungguh indah, sesuai dengan orangnya._"_ Rayu Sasuke. Sakura merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Beruntunglah dia karena pencahayaan disini sangat minim sehingga kemungkinan Sasuke untuk melihatnya merona sangat kecil.

"Jangan menggodaku Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Sa-su-ke..-kun?" Sakura mengucapkannya ragu-ragu. Antara malu dan tidak mau menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu.

Sasuke terlihat bahagia, akhirnya satu keinginannya terwujud._"Yes. Just like that." _Sedangkan Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Berapa umurmu? Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"23. Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya belum." Senyum Sasuke mengembang, "Kau tak ingin tau berapa umurku?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Sakura sedikit menahan senyumnya. Berniat menggoda Sasuke.

"Well, tentu saja. Itu salah satu bagian penting dalam tahap perkenalan. Sungguh kau tak mau tau?"

"Baiklah. Berapa umurmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"27. Wajahku terlihat awet muda bukan dari umurku?" Sasuke tersenyum tiga jari. Sakura _sweetdrop_ seketika dia menghentikan dansanya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, membuat sang empunya wajah yang ditatap terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Kau tidak sadar kalau mukamu itu justru terlihat 5 tahun lebih tua? Baka!"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku ini sedang mengetesmu. Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga. Hahaha.. Kesibukan ku dikantor membuatku lebih cepat tua dari yang seharusnya. Tapi semenjak aku mengenalmu, aku jauh merasa lebih muda."

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Kau seperti om-om mesum tau."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berakting kaget. "Biar begini aku masih tetap banyak yang suka. Tidak sepertimu yang cuek dan galak, mana ada yang berani mendekatimu?" ledek Sasuke.

"Ada! dan itu kau orangnya." Telak Sakura. "Ya, kau benar. Dan kau satu-satunya wanita yang berani menolakku." Jawab Sasuke kemudian sambil cengengesan. Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, _'kalau saja kau tau. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mampu menolakmu.'_ Batin Sakura dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu yang tadinya melankolis sekarang sedikit agak berubah nge-beat kembali. Sasuke dan Sakura menyesuaikan tarian mereka dengan lagu. Mereka berdansa dengan ceria, penuh tawa karena Sakura berkali-kali menginjak kaki Sasuke tak sengaja. Merasa lelah mereka kembali ke meja Sakura dan melanjutkan obrolan sambil minum-minum. Tak terlalu banyak, hanya untuk melepas dahaga mereka setelah lelah berdansa.

Setelah itu, Sakura diantar pulang sampai kedepan pintu apartemen oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam. Sikap mereka benar-benar berubah, seakan tak pernah ada pertengkaran sebelumnya. Mereka layaknya teman akrab biasa. Namun, itu hanya dimata Sakura. Dimata Sasuke, Sakura tetaplah targetnya yang harus diraih. Dia takkan berhenti sampai Sakura benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Kau mau kopi, Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura saat mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen wanita itu.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin air putih saja." Sakura mengiyakan dan kemudian melesat ke arah dapur, sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini, walaupun belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Tapi, setidaknya mereka sudah lebih dekat dengan sangat cepat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu seperti ini?

"Ini. Silahkan diminum." Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sasuke. Air tersebut langsung diminumnya sampai setengah gelas.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menaruh gelas tersebut di meja dapur, lalu berhadapan dengan Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Sakura. Terima kasih kau mau memaafkan aku, terima kasih juga kau telah menerimaku sebagai temanmu. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini."

Sakura yang berada dihadapan Sasuke kini menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona kembali, dan itu disadari benar oleh Sasuke. Hal tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke bergairah. Hormonnya perlahan memuncak, dan sulit dikendalikan. Sasuke sudah terlalu lama menahannya sejak mereka berdansa tadi.

"Aku ingin minta izin menyentuhmu."

"Eh?" Belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke dengan cepat membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut tanpa paksaan. Sakura yang merasa dunianya melayang akhirnya menyambut ciuman tersebut. Membalasnya dengan sama lembutnya. Tak ada kesan kasar sama sekali. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura haus akan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya mendesak Sakura hingga ke meja makan. Mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas meja, lalu merengkuh pinggang Sakura agar lebih merapat dengannya. Di lebarkannya kaki Sakura sehingga Sasuke bisa menyelinap ketengah-tengah dan tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Gaun yang dipakai Sakura pun tersibak hingga paha mulusnya terlihat.

Gairah yang membuncah, membuat mereka lupa diri. Lidah mereka saling bergulat didalamnya, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Membuat si wanita tak mampu menyembunyikan gairahnya lagi, "Engh.. emmmphh…" erangan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sakura benar-benar terlena dengan perlakuan intim dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena gairah. Sasuke terus mendesak dirinya ke tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mendesak kewanitaannya. Geraman penuh gairah pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura yang kehabisan nafas mulai meronta-ronta, Sasuke pun mengalihkan ciumannya ke arah leher jenjang Sakura. Dijilat dan dihisapnya kulit putih mulus milik Sakura, sedikit meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tidak terlalu merah, tapi cukup bisa dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Ough.. hah.. aahhh.." Sakura mengerang kencang tatkala tangan kanan Sasuke mulai jahil meraba payudaranya. Diremasnya perlahan kedua bukit tersebut, Sasuke sedikit memberikan sentuhan main-mainnya di kedua puting Sakura. Payudara Sakura tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat pas dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Masih sangat kencang dan kenyal. Membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya. Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya meraba-raba paha Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura makin tak berdaya.

Bibir Sasuke terus turun secara perlahan. Berhenti dahulu di bahu terbuka Sakura. Mencium dan menjilat dengan penuh gairah. Membuat Sakura dimabuk kepayang. Sakura mencengkram rambut Sasuke dengan sangat kencang, berusaha meredam erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi nyatanya Sakura tetap tak mampu. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya melayang, dia sudah sangat ahli memanjakan wanita. Walaupun Sakura tau Sasuke sedang menahan hasratnya sendiri. Karena dibawah sana, kejantanan Sasuke sudah sangat keras menekan-nekan kewanitaan Sakura. Tegang seperti tongkat _baseball_.

"_Oh my god_.. ja-jangan berhenti Sasuke. Aarrghh.. engh.." Sakura tercekat, saat bibir Sasuke tepat berada didepan payudaranya. Mencium putingnya dibalik gaun yang masih melekat. Sakura sudah amat sangat terangsang, membuatnya basah terlalu banyak dan terus melengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu sangat ahli membangkitkan gairah wanita.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman untuk melanjutkannya didapur, "Kita.. pindah kekamar saja." Usul Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah khas orang yang tersulut hormon seksualnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali aksi merangsang Sakura.

Sakura seakan tersadar kalau dirinya sudah terlalu jauh ditembus oleh Sasuke. Hal ini tidak bisa begitu saja dibiarkan. "Tidak! Hentikan Sasuke!" tangan Sakura memegang kepala Sasuke erat, menghentikan isapan yang tengah dilakukannya di dada Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kita tak bisa melanjutkannya disini. Kau bisa sakit badan nanti." Jawab Sasuke seakan tak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Nafasnya masih sangat memburu.

"Baka! Aku bilang hentikan, bukan teruskan. Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura. Dia meronta-ronta dalam kurungan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Jelas-jelas tadi kau bilang 'jangan berhenti'?" Sakura melihat mata Sasuke masih diselimuti oleh gairah.

"Ini… tidak benar. Kau sudah melewati batas Sasuke." Sergah Sakura cepat. Dia tak ingin kendalinya hilang lagi karena Sasuke. Sasuke itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Sakura.

Seakan sadar akan posisinya, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dia melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Seakan tak rela jika hasratnya dihentikan begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura langsung turun dari atas meja makannya dan agak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku lepas kendali." Sasuke berkata lirih. Hatinya sakit, karena sudah sampai sejauh ini Sakura masih saja menolaknya.

Sakura hanya diam sambil membereskan pakaiannya yang tak tentu arah. Tangannya masih gemetar karena gairah yang tiba-tiba padam. Sasuke pun sama parahnya, pakaian dan rambutnya bahkan lebih kacau dibandingkan Sakura. Dan sesuatu yang mencuat dari celananya pun masih sama tegangnya seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Maaf atas perlakuanku, anggap saja tak pernah terjadi." Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala ringan.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari apartemennya Sakura tanpa merapihkan terlebih dahulu pakaian dan rambutnya yang kacau balau karena perlakuan Sakura. Sasuke tak mau berlama-lama disini karena dia takut akan kehilangan kendali dirinya lagi. Dia harus menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda. Sangat sakit rasanya jika kau sedang bergairah tiba-tiba saja diberhentikan, tapi bagi Sasuke hatinya bahkan jauh lebih sakit daripada yang lainnya.

'_Sakura, apa kau tak merasakan rasa sakitku?'_ batin Sasuke lirih. Martabatnya sebagai lelaki terasa ternodai. Sakura benar-benar sulit dijangkau olehnya. Namun, hal ini tetap tak mematahkan semangat Sasuke untuk meraih miliknya. Ya, Sakura mutlak miliknya! Begitulah pandangannya.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Wew.. bagaimana? apakah ini sudah panjang? Saya harap sudah.. karena ini sudah lebih dari 3k+ words. *histeris.. Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin di post agak lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, soalnya besok saya mau jalan-jalan dulu selama 3 hari. Hehehe.. mau refreshing dulu ke pantai..

tunggu saja yah akan rencana2 Sasuke selanjutnya.. #kabuurr

Makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua, bagi yang riview, follows maupun yang nge-fav fic saya. Makasih banyaaaak. #deepbow. Semoga fic saya masih diminati hingga akhir. :)

* * *

**Lady marmalade : **1.#tepok jidat. ah iya itu tadinya saya mau ngebuat adegan perkelahian antara sasuke dengan pria yg mendekati sakura dibar. Tapi ga jadi karena otak saya keburu mampet. Dan bodohnya saya lupa untuk menghapus kata violancenya kemarin. Gomenasai..

2. klo ceritaku disini sakura tinggal sendiri. Dan mungkin bisa dibilang apatonya setengah mewah kali ya, hehe.. berhubung saya menceritakan disini Sakura bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran walaupun pendidikan tidak tinggi namun Sakura mempunyai soft skill yang mumpuni. Sederhana itu bukan berarti miskin kan? Kan tidak semua orang berpendidikan rendah itu miskin, senpai. Mereka pasti mempunyai sesuatu yg bisa diandalkan. Misal otak yg cerdas mungkin? Mungkin lebih tepatnya dalam cerita ini sakura hidup berkecupan.

3. gagap? Ooh.. tentu saja tidak.. :)

Oke.. terimakasih senpai atas koreksiannya.. :)

**Kihara :** hmm.. kira2 apa ya rencananya? Kekeke~ *evil laugh. Doakan saja mudah2an mood saya bgs terus jadi bisa update secepatnya. :)

**Pitalica :** discontinue? Mudah-mudahan tidak akan terjadi.. saya juga pecinta sasusaku, saya ga mau ngegantungin nasib mereka. Kasian nanti sasusakunya, kasian juga para reader. Hehehe.. :p

**Furiikuhime :** wah kamu pasti suka jual mahal ya sama cowok? Sebenernya mau tuh tapi gengsi. Hehehe.. saya juga pernah begitu. #ups kabuurr…

**Chii no pinkkycherry :** iya gpp.. makasih pinkkycherry.. selamat menikmati chap ini. love u.. :-*

**Eunike Yuen**** : **terima kasih banyak senpai atas masukannya. Sangat membangun, membuat saya lebih semangat lagi. Very touching.. Love you… #hug kiss :-*

**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**** : **apakah rencana itu? Wait for the next chapter. Makasih sudah meriview. :)

**Hikari Matsushita**** : **iya kemarin dikit bgt. Huhu.. I'm sorry hikari. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thank you.. :)

**Srzkun**** : **akan diusahakan update secepat mungkin. :)

**Hanazono yuri**** : **apakah chap ini sudah panjang? Same with hikari-san, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thank you so much. :)

Sekali lagi Thanks for all.. semoga masih berkenan untuk meriview fic saya. Love you.. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, and erotic scene.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

BODOH. Satu kata itu mewakili perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Bodoh, karena dia memilih menuruti hawa nafsunya dibandingkan dengan logikanya. Bodoh, karena dia baru saja merusak hubungan baik yang baru terjalin.

_Shit!_ Maki Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membantingkan diri ke arah ranjangnya, tak peduli seberapa kacau penampilannya saat ini, dia hanya ingin istirahat. Menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang sempat tegang sebelumnya. Membuat kepalanya pening karena menahan hasrat yang sempat bergejolak, lalu menekannya hingga titik terendah. Kalian tau rasanya seperti apa? Bayangkan saja seperti kau habis mandi air panas lalu tubuhmu berendam dalam kolam es. _Poor_ Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tidak ingin melakukan pelepasan apapun atas gairahnya yang tertunda tadi. Walaupun pangkal pahanya masih terasa nyeri, tapi dia sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk mencari pelampiasan. Sama sekali tidak peduli jika nantinya dia bisa saja terkena impoten. Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi itu semua.

Sasuke berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar, otaknya terus me-reka ulang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Sakura. Membayangkan apa jadinya jika tadi Sakura tidak menghentikan aksinya, betapa sempurnanya tubuh Sakura jika menyatu dengannya. Pasti Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lama di 'dalam' diri Sakura.

Sialan. Sasuke mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak lagi. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan bayang-bayang Sakura yang telanjang didepannya, memeluk tubuh sexy itu dalam dekapannya, mencicipi seluruh miliknya, serta ekspresi Sakura yang pasrah karena sentuhan-sentuhan intimnya. _Oh God,_ Sasuke butuh sebotol bir. Sasuke harus mabuk supaya bayangan-bayangan tadi menghilang dan keesokan harinya dia bisa melupakan itu semua.

.

.

.

Dua hari terburuk dilalui oleh Sasuke. Malam setelah peristiwa itu dia mabuk berat dan membuatnya tidak masuk kerja. Parahnya, semalam dia kembali mabuk-mabukan. Menghabiskan 2 botol bir membuat dia terlalu pusing saat bagun dipagi hari. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit dan kesadarannya pun masih dilevel terendah, karena selama dua hari berturut-turut dia mabuk berat. Tapi, merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan karena kemarin tidak masuk kerja, oleh karena itu hari ini dia memutuskan untuk datang telat dan menetralkan kembali stamina tubuhnya.

"Hai, Teme!" sapa Naruto penuh semangat saat Sasuke baru saja datang ke kantor. Naruto yang berniat keruangan Sasuke ternyata berpas-pasan dengan sang empunya. Sapaannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyelonong masuk kedalam ruangannya, ruang terbesar satu-satunya yang ada dikantornya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan ruangan presdir.

Naruto ikut masuk kedalamnya. Menyadari sesuatu, membuat Naruto sadar sahabatnya ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Yang artinya Sasuke punya masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia sadar karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang kusam dan sayu seperti kurang tidur, dan juga Sasuke itu tidak pernah telat datang kekantor, serta absennya Sasuke kemarin. Bagi sahabatnya disiplin dan tanggung jawab adalah prioritas utamanya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik Naruto mencoba meringankan beban sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Teme? Ceritalah padaku." Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengetahui permasalahan Sasuke. Padahal sebenarnya dia tau benar apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Pasti wanita berambut pink itu lagi, pikirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, tau kalau Sasuke pasti tidak mendiaminya lagi. "Pasti kau ada masalah lagi dengan wanita itu kan? Haahh sudahlah~ bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita adakan pesta saja? Dirumahku. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kata Sasuke dingin. Dia menyibukkan diri berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengajak Sakura loh." Goda Naruto.

"Apa hubungannya?" ketus Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, karena pesta nanti adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahun Hinata. Dan Sakura pasti akan datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya. Sebenarnya aku hanya berencana mengajak Hinata makan malam dirumahku. Tapi berhubung aku sangat baik padamu, maka aku berencana membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Sakura disana. Bagaimana, aku baik kan?" Naruto tertawa keras, merasa bodoh memuji dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia juga merasa beruntung karena otakknya berpikir sangat cepat.

"Kau sudah berkencan dengan teman Sakura itu?" tatap Sasuke tajam menyelidik. Yang Sasuke tau Naruto mengincar Hinata hanya untuk pelampiasannya sesaat. Dia sama sekali tidak tau kalau hubungan mereka telah berkembang terlalu jauh.

"Namanya Hinata," Naruto sedikit menghardik Sasuke yang menyebut 'calon' wanita-nya tanpa nama. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Sebenarnya aku baru akan meresmikan hubungan kami nanti malam. Yah walaupun ada rencana yang tak terduga, tapi tenang saja itu bisa di atur." Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tidak perlu kalau kau terpaksa."

"_What the hell_, Sasukeee!" Geram Naruto. Dia bingung dengan sikap kekanakkan Sasuke seperti ini. "Sudah baik aku mau membantumu. Kalau kau memang tidak mau aku bantu, ya sudah. Kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri." Amuk Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat tak beralasan. Seharusnya Sasuke berterima kasih pada Naruto karena mencari jalan keluar untuk mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tunggu, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, "Baiklah, aku ikut." Lanjut Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tiga jari andalannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, nanti malam kau ikut merayakan ulang tahunku di rumah Naruto yah?" ajak Hinata pada Sakura. Mereka sedang makan siang dikantin saat ini bersama-sama.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ulang tahun Hinata kan besok, lalu kenapa pestanya dirumah Naruto? Ada hubungan apa mereka?

"Nanti malam? Bukannya kau baru berulang tahun tengah malam nanti? Lalu kenapa dirumah Naruto?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan dikepala Sakura. Tapi hanya segitu yang dikeluarkannya.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa Naruto sangat ingin merayakannya nanti malam. Dia bilang ingin memberikan kejutan saat tengah malam nanti, dia ingin momennya tepat katanya. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat ingin merayakannya dirumahnya. Aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, dia bilang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengecewakannya?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Kasian juga kalau Hinata menolakknya. Lalu pikirannya beralih ke hal yang lainnya. Jika pestanya diadakan dirumah Naruto, maka kemungkinan besar sahabatnya pasti juga akan diundang. Hinata juga pasti tidak akan menolaknya, itu hak Naruto sebagai pemilik rumah. Dan itu artinya Sakura pasti akan bertemu dengan sahabat Naruto, yang salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

"Kau ikut kan Sakura? Ayolah~" pinta Hinata memelas.

Sakura juga tak mungkin kan mengecewakan sahabat baiknya ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah momen penting untuk sahabatnya, Sakura tidak mau membuat Hinata bersedih karena salah satu sahabatnya tidak datang.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Kau mengajak Ino juga kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu nanti malam kita bertiga berangkat bersama yah?" Hinata terdengar begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Sakura mempersiapkan dirinya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata yang diselenggarakan oleh Naruto. Dia memilih memakai _mini dress _bewarna _tosca_ yang sangat pas tapi tidak ketat ditubuhnya, merias wajahnya dengan riasan ala kadarnya, dan menggunakan _flat shoes_ berenda putih dengan warna dasar senada dengan bajunya. _Simple but cute._ Membuatnya terlihat sangat feminim dan imut.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata beserta Ino datang menjemputnya. Kedua temannya juga berdandan sangat cantik tapi tidak berlebihan, toh hanya pesta ulang tahun biasa dan diadakan dirumah pula.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto, mereka disambut oleh si tuan rumah yaitu Naruto. Mereka diajak masuk kedalam dengan ramah. Naruto mengajaknya kesebuah ruangan khusus seperti _home theatre _yang sangat luas dan ruangan ini kedap suara_._ Tak disangka disana sudah ada Sasuke juga beberapa orang sahabat Naruto lainnya. Naruto benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik dan terencana.

"Hehe.. Tidak masalahkan kalau aku juga mengajak teman-temanku?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak keberatan kok." jawab Hinata lembut. Sakura dan Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Yosh.. Baiklah. Mari ku perkenalkan teman-temanku " Naruto menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah seseorang yang duduk di sofa panjang mulai dari sebelah kirinya hingga ke sofa _single_ yang berada di paling pojok. "Ini Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, dan yang menyendiri itu Sasuke." Terang Naruto pada ketiga wanita itu.

Mereka bertiga –Sakura, Hinata dan Ino lalu menunduk hormat sambil memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pesta dimulai dengan Naruto membuka wine andalannya yang sebelumnya sudah dia kocok-kocok sehingga akan menyembur jika dibuka. Mereka bersulang dan menikmati obrolan-obrolan seru yang mengalir apa adanya. Suasana tampak lebih hangat, saat mereka memutuskan untuk berkaraoke. Dibandingkan pesta ulang tahun, pesta ini lebih mirip seperti pesta lajang saat seseorang memutuskan untuk melepas masa lajangnya sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah.

Satu-satunya orang yang tampak tidak terlalu menikmati pesta ini hanyalah Sasuke. Karena memang sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka dengan pesta dan keramaian. Dia lebih suka berkutat dengan laporan perkembangan bisnisnya dibandingkan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Benar-benar seorang _Businessman_ sejati.

Sakura menyadari sikap Sasuke. Daritadi dia melirik diam-diam kearah Sasuke, sehingga Sakura sempat berpikir mungkin ini karena peristiwa kemarin lusa. Dia juga jadi agak sedikit canggung dengan Sasuke. Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke melalui sudut matanya, dilihatnya Sasuke dengan seksama. Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak kuyu dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi tetap terlihat tampan dengan setelah kaus polo berwarna biru laut dan celana jeans putihnya.

Merasa di awasi, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya juga. Mereka bertemu pandang, mata Sasuke menusuk tajam ke arah Sakura menyalurkan kilatan-kilatan kecil. Membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino dan Tenten yang sedang menyanyi didepan mereka. Yang lain sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ketegangan yang terjadi diantara kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut, mereka terlalu fokus untuk bersenang-senang.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Menarik lengannya perlahan namun menyalurkan ketegasan supaya Sakura mengikutinya.

"Kami kedapur dulu untuk mengambil persediaan makanan dan minuman." Izin Sasuke pada yang lainnya agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan karena pergi tiba-tiba, mungkin. Toh, yang lainnya juga tidak mempermasalahkan kemana mereka akan pergi dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura dengan erat, menuntunnya kearah dapur yang terdapat dirumah Naruto. Genggaman tersebut seperti mengalirkan aliran listrik kecil yang membuat dada Sakura berdetak cepat dan perutnya bergejolak. Untunglah dapur ini letaknya lumayan dari dari ruang khusus tadi. Sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan sedikit privasi didalamnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mereka sampai didapur.

"Kenapa apa?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Sasuke, karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus?"

"Ooh.. Kau sepertinya tidak menikmati pesta ini? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura perhatian. Bukan sok perhatian, tapi dia memang merasa ada yang tidak baik dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat lebih pemurung.

"Aku memang tidak suka pesta." Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kalau memang tidak suka?"

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Sakura, "Tentu saja karena kau. Karena aku ingin melihatmu." Mereka bertatapan penuh pengharapan.

Tangan Sakura bergetar, merasa tatapan Sasuke mulai mengintimidasinya. Sakura merasa tembok pertahanannya bisa saja runtuh kalau mereka sedekat ini.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman denganku. Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Aku telah membuatmu berada pada posisi yang sulit. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi- " Sasuke menjedanya sebentar, " -temanmu saja." Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. Dia kehilangan sedikit kepercayaan dirinya, tapi semua dia tutupi dengan sikap datarnya.

"Oh _please,_" Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Apakah kau benar-benar percaya aku tidak tertarik padamu?"

Sasuke terhentak dengan pertanyaan cepat dari Sakura. Dan Sakura menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Tentu saja, perkataan spontan yang tanpa dia saring itu bisa membuat Sasuke besar kepala. Tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak besar kepala.

"Dari awal, akulah yang selalu memaksamu. Dan kau selalu menolakku. Kau tidak ingin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kau cukup jelas memperlihatkannya." Jawab Sasuke lirih.

Sakura diam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau bukan itulah masalahnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau dirinyalah yang terlalu takut akan pesona Sasuke. Dia takut jatuh dan kembali pada traumanya dimasa lalu. Sakura itu tipe wanita yang akan mencintai pasangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Jika dia sudah mencintai seorang pria, maka akan perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengatasi patah hatinya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, dia berbalik arah membelakangi Sakura. Memperhatikan makanan ringan yang tergeletak didepannya, tapi tatapannya kosong.

"Waktu itu aku kau hentikan," Sasuke memejamkan matanya seolah-olah dia kesakitan. "Aku sudah sangat menginginkannya, tapi kau hentikan." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar, dan itu membuat Sakura terhentak tak enak hati. Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke sudah sangat bergairah dan Sakura menghentikannya. Mereka hampir saja bercinta malam itu.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku hanya belum siap Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata sangat pelan sehingga Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kita belum mengenal karakter masing-masing. Kurasa jika kita mengenal lebih dalam lagi maka.. aku bisa lebih mempercayaimu." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Dirinya merasa tersinggung karena selama ini Sakura tidak mempercayainya, tidak percaya kalau dirinya benar-benar sudah terperosok begitu dalam dengan cintanya pada Sakura. Jadi, Sakura hanya kasihan dengannya?

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku.. ini lebih ke masalah pribadi. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku menghargaimu untuk menyimpan masalah pribadimu itu. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadarinya. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura terpana dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti Sakura. Sasuke percaya Sakura. Tapi kenapa Sakura masih meragukannya? Dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Sasuke pria baik-baik.

"Kau bisa membantuku? Kita harus kembali secepatnya." Sasuke mengehentakkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai membantu menyiapkan makanan ringan dan minuman kedalam nampan untuk dibawa ke ruangan tadi. Mereka sudah terlalu lama didapur.

_Do you know? When you trust no one, maybe it's the time you don't trust your self._

Apa kalian tau? Ketika kamu tidak percaya pada siapapun, mungkin saat itu kamu tidak percaya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali didapur? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba begitu Sakura dan Sasuke tiba diruang tamu. Mereka sepertinya sudah lelah menyanyi, dan melanjutkannya dengan obrolan santai.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab Sasuke dingin. Membuat Sakura mengernyit dan mencoba mengklarifikasinya. "Ah~ kami hanya mengobrol sebentar kok." Jawab Sakura canggung. Sakura meletakkan makanan dan minumannya di meja dengan kaku. Sasuke tidak membantunya, dia hanya kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Merasa suasana agak sedikit canggung, Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sepertinya acara puncak akan dimulai. Baiklah aku akan mempersembahkan penampilan khusus untuk Hinata yang akan berulang tahun."

Naruto menelepon seseorang lalu dia mengambil sebuah _remote control_ dan tampak mengotak-atiknya. Tak lama kemudian, lampu padam dan layar didepan mereka menampakkan sebuah video singkat khusus yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Lalu saat itu lah momen penting dimana Naruto menembak Hinata. Dan akhirnya tepat pukul dua belas malam, mereka resmi jadian. Naruto memberi Hinata sebuah kalung cantik yang langsung dipasangkan dileher Hinata. Teman-teman mereka saling menggoda dan memberikan siulan-siulan. Mereka turut bahagia atas lahirnya pasangan baru ini.

Tak lama setelah prosesi itu, datanglah seseorang yang membawa kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar. Lalu mereka mulai merayakan hari ulang tahun Hinata dengan penuh suka cita.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Waktunya untuk bersantai-santai, berkumpul dengan keluarga ataupun melakukan aktivitas memanjakan diri. Begitupula dengan Sakura. Kini dia sedang melakukan perawatan diri disalon bersama dengan Ino. Mereka melakukan _spa_ tradisional untuk melancarkan peredaran darah dan otot-otot yang lelah sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih segar.

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan didapur saat dirumah Naruto kemarin?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Saat ini mereka sedang dipijat oleh terapis dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Biasanya mereka pergi kesalon bertiga dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak ikut karena sedang kencan dengan Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang lalu meluruskan salah paham yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu saja." Jawab Sakura penuh penekanan bahwa kemarin mereka memang tidak melakukan apapun disana.

"Salah paham? Kurasa aku tertinggal banyak cerita darimu." Celoteh Ino lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Dia hanya minta maaf atas kelakuannya yang suka seenaknya, dia berjanji tidak akan memaksaku lagi. Memintaku untuk berteman dengannya. Dan aku menerimanya." Jelas Sakura singkat, tidak menceritakannya terlalu detail. Tapi Ino mengerti, Sakura menceritakan hanya garis besarnya saja, Ino tidak mungkin memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan hal pribadinya dengan lebih detail.

"Oooh.. tapi mukanya semalam menakutkan sekali. Seharusnya dia bahagia dong jika kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Haha.. wajahnya memang seperti itu Ino." Sakura terkikik geli, membayangkan wajah temannya yang ketakutan saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang dingin. Bagi orang yang belum mengenalnya pasti akan beranggapan kalau Sasuke itu menakutkan, seperti Sakura pada saat awal mereka berkenalan. Wajah Sasuke itu sangat datar, tidak pernah tersenyum dan tatapannya sangat tajam.

"Yayaya.. pria es itu benar-benar menakutkan." Ino pura-pura bergidik ngeri. Merekapun tertawa bersama. Hingga dering telepon mengeinterupsi mereka. Telepon yang berdering itu adalah kepunyaan Sakura. Sakura akhirnya meminta izin keterapis untuk mengambil handphonenya yang berada di tas.

Sakura terdiam sebentar saat handphonenya sudah ditangan, melihat _caller ID_ sang penelepon.

_Sasuke calling._

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab Sakura pada sang penelepon.

"Hai Sakura, apa kau sedang sibuk?" kata Sasuke diujung telepon sana tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Emm.. aku butuh bantuanmu Sakura. Minggu depan ibuku ulang tahun, dan aku berencana memberinya kado. Tapi aku bingung harus memberikan apa. Bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan kado?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan kita bisa pergi?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang. Beberapa hari kedepan aku akan disibukkan dengan urusan kantor soalnya."

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menolak Sasuke, tapi dia juga sudah janji untuk menemani Ino makan siang setelah selesai spa. "Tapi.. sekarang aku sedang disalon bersama Ino. Aku juga sudah berjanji padanya untuk menemaninya makan siang nanti. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa. Aku mengerti."

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut Ino akhirnya turun tangan. Dia tau yang menelepon Sakura adalah Sasuke. Dan dia juga tau bahwa kehadirannyalah yang membuat Sakura enggan untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung mengambil alih handphone Sakura ketangannya.

"Halo, Sasuke? Ini aku Ino. Kau boleh membawa Sakura pergi kalau kau mau." Tawar Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke menjawab Ino tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hmm.. Oke, tidak masalah." Ino lalu memberitahukan alamat salon dimana kami berada kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino dengan dahi mengernyit, meminta penjelasan pada Ino.

"Kau bersiaplah. Dia akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi." Terang Ino.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Ayo mumpung kita lagi disalon, kau harus berdandan yang cantik." Ino merangkul pundak Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk melanjutkan perawatan secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di salon tempat Sakura berada tepat sesuai janjinya, tapi dia masih harus menunggu Sakura hingga 15 menit karena sakura belum selesai perawatan katanya. Sasuke tidak masalah harus menunggu, tapi dia agak risih karena sebagian besar wanita disana terus membicarakannya. Dia jadi pusat perhatian disebuah salon yang tidak pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino ada disebuah ruangan kecil, yang letaknya di bagian paling dalam salon. "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Ino?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat penampilannya di kaca. Sakura dipaksa Ino untuk di _make over_, Ino bilang Sakura harus tampil beda. Rambut pink panjang lurusnya dipotong bentuk _layer_ supaya lebih berbentuk, lalu di _curly_ pada bagian ujungnya agar lebih bergelombang. Wajahnya di _make up_ natural, dan kukunya di cat warna merah menggoda disesuaikan dengan pakaian yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura hanya memakai baju _casual_ -tanktop putih dilapisi dengan cardigan merah dan celana skinny jeans- karena dirinya memang tidak ada niatan untuk di _make over _seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat lebih cantik Sakura. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan terkejut." Ino begitu bersemangat mengubah penampilan Sakura. Ino benar-benar ingin Sakura tampil beda, dia ingin Sakura menjadi sosok yang baru.

"Tapi.. kami kan bukan kencan. Kami hanya- "

Ino dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura. "Sudahlah. Ayo keluar, kasian Sasuke sudah menunggu lama." Ino lalu keluar lebih dahulu menemui Sasuke, kemudian disusul oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Ehem.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ino sengaja batuk diawal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan _Smartphone_-nya pun akhirnya menoleh kesumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat penampilan baru Sakura. Matanya sedikit melebar, namun dia berhasil menutupinya dengan sikap stoicnya.

"Hn. Tak masalah." Sasuke menjawab Ino, kemudian mengarahkan matanya ke Sakura. "Ayo jalan." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan melangkah maju untuk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi Sasuke tadi. Dia pun berniat menggoda keduanya. "Hati-hati dijalan yah! Selamat bersenang-senang. Aku tidak membatasi waktu kalian, kau mau pulang malam atau menginap juga tak masalah." Ino tertawa geli setelahnya.

"Ino!" Sakura tertunduk malu, mau tidak mau saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikap biasa saja. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan mengambil salah satu _golden credit card_-nya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Masukkan tagihan kalian kedalam rekeningku." Perintah Sasuke pada Ino. Ino tersenyum senang, dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura." Puji Sasuke tulus. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Mereka kini sedang makan di café yang terdapat dalam sebuah Mall. Mereka masih belum mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, Sakura sendiri juga bingung memilih kado apa yang mau dibeli nanti, karena Sakura tidak tau selera dari Ibunda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bilang ibunya suka dengan sesuatu yang klasik. Lelah berkeliling akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu.

"Selain hal-hal yang klasik, hal apalagi yang disukai oleh ibumu?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar, "Apa yah? Aku juga kurang tau." Sasuke memang dekat dengan ibunya, tapi itu dulu saat dia masih kecil. Dan sekarang, kesibukan membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan ibunya.

Sakura menarik nafas, "Apa beliau suka barang mewah? Atau perhiasan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm.. Ibuku bukan termasuk wanita sosialita. Dia lebih suka mengurus yayasanya dibandingkan bergosip ria dengan tetangga." Sasuke sedikit bercerita tentang ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha itu wanita yang lembut dan baik hati, serta sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dia tidak sama seperti istri-istri pengusaha kaya raya lainnya yang sifatnya suka berfoya-foya.

"Ibumu punya yayasan? Yayasan apa?" Sakura mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Hn. Yayasan khusus anak. Akhir-akhir ini makin banyak kasus pembuangan bayi dan anak-anak terlantar, dan ibuku merasa iba dengan hal itu. Kebetulan ibuku sangat suka dengan anak-anak."

Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke dengan seksama. "Sepertinya ibumu orang yang sangat baik." Puji Sakura. "Dan aku sepertinya tau kado apa yang bagus untuk beliau?" lanjutnya semangat.

.

.

.

Malam minggu, tepat malam ini Mikoto Uchiha berulang tahun. Dan barusan Sasuke menelepon Sakura untuk datang bersamanya ke pesta ulang tahun ibunya. Sasuke berencana mengenalkan mereka berdua. Sakura awalnya menolak ajakan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap bersikukuh untuk mengajak Sakura. Mereka berdebat. Dan yaaah.. seperti biasa Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Sasuke bilang akan menjemputnya 30 menit lagi.

_Oh Shit!_ Sakura harus siap dalam waktu 30 menit? _What The Hell_? Sakura bingung harus memakai gaun apa untuk acara nanti. Dia tidak punya gaun yang bagus, semua hanya gaun-gaun yang sudah _out of mode_. Tak ada waktu lagi, dia buru-buru menetapkan pilihan pada gaun hitam berbahan sifon yang lembut. Setelah itu dia bersiap-siap mandi serta merias wajahnya.

Sasuke datang 10 menit lebih lama dari waktu yang ditentukan. Begitu melihat pakaian Sasuke yang santai Sakura bingung bukan main. "Kau santai sekali? Apakah pestanya tidak terlalu formal? Apa aku yang terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke kemudian tertawa keras, Sakura pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya sejenak, lalu dengan mudahnya dia berkata "Acaranya baru akan dimulai pukul 7 malam, Sayang."

_What?_ Sakura menganga mendengarnya. Sialan, dia dikerjai. Sekarang masih pukul 4 sore, dan masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya ingin kesuatu tempat dahulu." Sasuke lalu menggandeng lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi kesuatu tempat itu.

Dan disinilah mereka berada di sebuah butik terlengkap dan termewah langganan keluarga Uchiha. Fasilitas dibutik ini lengkap, mulai dari baju atasan maupun bawahan, sepatu, tas, salon pun ada didalamnya.

"Tolong carikan gaun yang cocok untuk Nona ini." Kata Sasuke kepada pramuniaga begitu mereka masuk. "Baik, Tuan muda." Jawab sang pramuniaga. Pramuniaga itu kemudian menuntun Sakura kesuatu tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih-milih tuxedo yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

Tak lama kemudian pramuniaga datang dan menunjukan Sakura yang telah memakai salah satu gaun pilihannya. Sakura memakai gaun sutra _one shoulder_ warna merah _maroon_ dengan juntaian panjang selendang berbahan sifon ditambah aksen bunga besar diujung salah satu bahunya, serta panjangnya yang semata kaki dengan belahan hingga sejengkal diatas lututnya membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan dan sexy. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke tak berkedip selama 3 detik. Sasuke pun langsung menyetujuinya. Lalu dimulailah _make over_ untuk Sakura. Sasuke pun ikut merubah penampilannya juga.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk mendandani mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Haa~ bagaimana hasilnya yah kalau kalian punya anak?" Kata sang penata rias berandai-andai. Sasuke mengenakan setelan yang sesuai dengan warna gaun Sakura, sehingga keduanya tampak seperti pasangan sejati.

Sakura merona, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Hn. Terima kasih. Tapi kami belum menjadi suami istri."

'Tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti.' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bisa kita mampir sebentar ke toko bunga?" mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sebentar, "Toko bunga? Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ano.. aku malu kalau tidak membawa apa-apa untuk ibumu." Jelas Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh geli, dia mengerti. Sasuke lalu menepikan mobilnya ketika dilihatnya ada toko bunga dipinggir jalan.

Sakura bersiap untuk keluar, namun langsung dicegah oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak usah keluar! Biar aku saja. Kau ingin membeli bunga apa?" Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura keluar dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama dari pandangan laki-laki hidung belang diluar sana.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, "Hmm.. Bunga anyelir."

"Kenapa harus anyelir?"

"Karena anyelir adalah simbol penghormatan bagi para ibu." Sasuke ber oh ria.

"Oke baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi kedalam toko bunga tersebut. 10 menit kemudian dia datang membawa sebuket bunga anyelir merah yang sangat indah. Sasuke menyerahkan buket tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Berapa biayanya?" Sakura bertanya sambil mencium wangi yang menguar dari bunga itu. Sasuke mendengus keras, tapi matanya tetap fokus ke jalanan. "Tak usah."

"Tidak bisa begitu, ini hadiah dariku untuk ibumu. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang aku berikan untuk orang lain tapi itu bukan berasal dari jerih payahku. Setidaknya dengan aku membayar ini, aku sudah membayarnya dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku."

"Oke oke. Baiklah. Semua 1200 yen." Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan, Sasuke sedang malas berdebat. Tapi dia kagum dengan prinsip wanita ini, Sakura benar-benar wanita yang berpendirian teguh.

Sakura tersenyum senang, dia tampak merogoh isi _clutch _merah_-_nya pemberian Sasuke saat dibutik tadi lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang. "Ini." Sakura menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Simpan saja di laci _dashboard._" Sasuke menunjuknya dengan dagunya. Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke, disimpannya uang tersebut dalam suatu laci kecil tempat biasa menyimpan uang receh didalam mobil.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disuatu pekarangan yang sangat luas. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah bangunan bergaya modern berdiri megah, dengan tiang-tiang pancang yang menyangganya. Mobil mereka melalui jalanan yang diapit oleh kebun-kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. "Apa ibumu suka berkebun juga?"

"Hn. Tiap minggu biasanya dia akan merawat bunga-bunganya."

Di garasi rumahnya sudah banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir. Sasuke akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang kosong dibagian paling ujung. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil lalu memutar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Ayo Tuan puteri."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, dia keluar dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membuat gaunnya rusak. Sasuke lalu mengapit lengan Sakura yang menganggur. Mereka harus berjalan dahulu, untuk mencapai pintu depan rumahnya.

"Aku.. gugup sekali Sasuke." Kata Sakura pelan. Tangannya yang diapit mencengkram erat lengan jas Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menggigitmu." Gurau Sasuke. Sakura mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

Tepat saat memasuki pintu masuk mereka disambut dengan tatapan para tamu undangan yang telah hadir. Sakura rasanya ingin lari saja dari sini. Sakura menghela nafas berulang kali, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja. Malah rasanya Sasuke bangga menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Beberapa bisik-bisik tetanggapun mulai terdengar.

"Wah, coba lihat siapa yang datang? Kau suka membuat sensasi ya, adikku tercinta?" sambut Itachi Uchiha sambil bergurau. Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Cih! Mereka saja yang kurang kerjaan," tatapannya kemudian beralih pada sang bunda lalu dirangkulnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. _"Happy birthday mom, wish you always love me and your family."_ Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Mikoto tertawa mendengarnya, ia lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan, _"Thank you honey and I always love you."_

"Oh iya ini hadiah dariku." Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, disana terdapat 2 buah mug cantik yang bertuliskan I U dan Mother. "_So sweet_. Terimakasih sayang." Mikoto memberikan satu kecupan lagi dipipi Sasuke.

"Kau membawa siapa, Sasuke? Pacar barumu?" Itachi mencoba menggoda Sasuke kembali. Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya ke arah Itachi. "Diam kau baka aniki!"

"Oh ya, siapa dia sayang? Ayo perkenalkan pada kami." Saut Mikoto lemah lembut.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura agar lebih mendekat, "_Mom, Dad_, Nii-san perkenalkan dia Sakura, temanku." Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi saling bertukar pandang sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada mereka.

Sakura menetralkan suaranya kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga nak. Kau sangat cantik, sesuai namamu." Ujar Mikoto dan disetujui oleh anggukan dari Fugaku.

Sakura tersipu malu, lalu dia menyadari belum memberikan hadiahnya pada Mikoto. "Emm.. Ini hadiah dariku. Maaf kalau tak seberapa."

Mikoto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka semua lalu hanyut dalam perbincangan hangat sedangkan Fugaku pamit untuk berbincang dengan koleganya. Setelah itu Itachi menyeret Sasuke ke bagian taman belakang rumahnya. Itachi ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian hanya berteman?" tanya Itachi akhirnya. Dari tadi dia ingin menyuarakannya keluar. Sasuke hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya, "Untuk saat ini mungkin iya."

"Maksudmu, kau di-"

"Yah begitulah." Sasuke buru-buru memotong ucapan Itachi. Menurutnya kata 'ditolak' itu seperti cambuk untuknya.

"_What?"_ Itachi lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, adikku sang _penakluk wanita _malah ditolak oleh wanita? Ini benar-benar kejadian langka. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal dirinya diolok-olok, "Aku terlalu memaksanya waktu itu. Dan dia tidak suka. Kurasa dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya." Ups.. Tanpa sadar dia jadi banyak bicara kepada kakaknya ini.

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil tanganya memegang dagunya, "Dia sepertinya tipe wanita jinak-jinak merpati. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya kau harus mengikuti permainannya." Itachi memberikan sarannya cuma-cuma. "Kalau saja aku yang bertemu dengannya lebih dulu aku pasti akan mendapatkannya." Gumam Itachi tapi cukup dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Itachi.

"_Well,_ jujur saja aku akui dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan sexy, dia memiliki aura yang dapat menarik lelaki manapun disekitarnya. Tanpa terkecuali, aku." Sebenarnya Itachi berbicara seperti ini untuk memancing reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu Itachi? Sakura itu milikku." Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Dicengkramnya erat kerah baju Itachi, dan diberikannya tatapan penuh amarah.

"Hei, _calm down calm down!_ Aku hanya bercanda." Itachi menepis lengan Sasuke yang mencengkramnya lalu merapihkan kembali bajunya yang kusut. "Reaksimu benar-benar berlebihan Sasuke."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Reaksimu padaku saja seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai direbut pria lain?"

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Benarkah? Memang kau tau perasaannya padamu seperti apa? Siapa tau dia punya pria idaman lain?" ejek Itachi. Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan Itachi ada benarnya juga. Selama ini yang selalu mengejar-ngejar adalah Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menyatakan perasaannya tapi Sakura sedikitpun tidak pernah. Sasuke merasa makin bodoh saja mengetahui kenyataan ini. Selama ini dialah yang selalu menjadi objek pengejaran, sehingga dia tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan pengejaran.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus memancingnya kepermukaan." Saut Itachi membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke mulai merasa tertarik dengan saran Itachi. Itachi memberikan senyuman misteriusnya, lalu mulai memberikan saran-saran terbaiknya.

Sasuke seperti menemukan _oase_ ditengah padang pasir. Semangatnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali berkobar. Seringaian indahnya pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk saling memahami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta tak akan pernah kehabisan akal untuk menujukkan sinarnya. Jika kau mencintainya dengan tulus maka tak akan ada kata gagal untuk meraihnya. Kau hanya perlu meruntuhkan batu penghalang diantara kalian, jika kau berhasil cinta tersebut pasti akan bersambut.

Percayalah

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Siapa yang kemaren minta chap selanjutnya diperpanjang? Nih aku kasih.. special 16 pages word, for all readers. Semoga tidak membosankan yah . :)

Alright, as always I want to say thanks for all reviewer, followers and every one who's faves my fiction and also for silent readers too. Last but not least.. Thanks for your attention, and keep RnR this fiction.

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter

_**CHAPTER 5 (No gain without pain)**_

_**Coming soon~**_

"Sakura aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari teman. Aku ingin mengikatmu, menjadikanmu milikku dan kau memiliki aku."

"Aku…"

"Menikahlah denganku?!"

.

.

"Naruto aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Begini….."

.

.

"Sasuke, aku hamil. Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab."

"Apa? Kau bercanda. Aku tidak pernah menghamilimu."

PLAKK!

"Dasar kau bajingan. Aku bersumpah kau akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kumohon jangan percaya padanya Sakura."

.

.

"Jangan jadi pecundang Sasuke, bertanggung jawablah dengan apa yang kau perbuat."

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan menurutimu, semoga kau tidak menyesal."

.

.

"Dasar bodoh."

Weiittsss… cukup sekian dulu yah. Jangan pundung dulu liat spoilernya. Masih banyak kejutan-kejutan tak terduga nantinya. Semoga pada sabar menunggu..

See you in the next chapter..

Kiss bye ala miss world~~~


	5. Chapter 5a

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Rate : untuk chap ini T dulu. Hehehe :p**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5a **_

Telepon genggam Sakura berdering dengan kerasnya disaat dirinya sedang terlelap. Sakura meraihnya dengan sedikit tertatih karena letaknya yang agak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan tingkat kesadarannya yang belum 100%.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan suara sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Sakura, kau ada dirumah?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Sakura melihat layar handphonenya untuk memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya, lalu pandangannya beralih melirik jam digital yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, tepat pukul satu dini hari. Astaga, ada hal apa Sasuke meneleponnya dini hari?

Sakura mencoba menetralkan suara seraknya. "Yah tentu saja. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Lalu dia sedikit menguap setelahnya.

"Aku ingin ke sana. Tunggu aku, 10 menit lagi aku sampai."

Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sasuke, namun sambungan diujung sana sudah terputus lebih dulu. Sakura hanya mendesah pasrah saat tau tidurnya kali ini akan terganggu. Tak apalah, toh besok adalah akhir pekan.

Sakura lantas beranjak dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya supaya lebih segar. Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Masuklah." Sakura menyapanya dengan senyuman lembut miliknya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kemari? Dan bukankah kau seharusnya baru pulang lusa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura ke luar negri karena ada urusan bisnis. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura beberapa hari ini merasa kesepian. Beberapa hari sebelum Sasuke pergi, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam bersama. Walaupun kata orang dia sangat dingin, tetapi lainnya halnya jika Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura, dirinya akan menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dan terbuka. Ya, Sasuke akan menjadi hangat jika berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya, termasuk keluarganya dan wanitanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya. Memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

"Hanya memelukmu. Aku janji. Bolehkan?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam menyayat hati. Mata hitam legamnya seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang ditahannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Lalu dipeluklah dirinya oleh Sasuke. Sangat erat. Sasuke menyurukkan wajahnya kedalam lekukan leher Sakura, menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura sebanyak mungkin. Dia sangat merindukan wanitanya, dua minggu tak bertemu membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok Sakura.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan alunan lembut suara Sasuke ditelinganya, membuat tubuhnya gemetar merasakan kenikmatan yang asing.

"Hn.. Aku juga Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura pelan. Sangat pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "Benarkah?" melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap emerald Sakura. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menerima tatapan seduktif dari Sasuke. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Terima kasih telah merindukanku." Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sakura, dan dikecupnya perlahan kening Sakura dengan penuh cinta. Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi perasaan hangat yang menjalar didadanya.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sasuke mengambil kopernya dan membukanya. Seperti yang kalian bayangkan, begitu tiba dibandara Sasuke bukannya pulang dulu ke rumahnya melainkan langsung ke tempat Sakura. Dia ingin orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sakura, tak peduli waktu berkunjung tamu yang sebenarnya sudah lewat. Dia hanya ingin melihat wanitanya. Kehidupannya.

Diserahkannya tas hitam kecil yang cantik pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. Membuka isinya, disana terdapat sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran sedang. Kotak itu dilapisi kain beludru yang lembut berwarna biru tua.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Buka saja." Sasuke memberikan seringaian khasnya yang menawan. Dia memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan seksama. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura melihat hadiah pemberiannya.

Sakura membuka kotak itu, dilihatnya sebuah gelang perak yang disekelilingnya dihias oleh berlian berwarna pink yang berkilauan. 'Astaga ini sangat indah.' Batinnya berteriak.

Bagi orang awam seperti Sakura, pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau gelang ini adalah gelang paling mahal didunia, karena gelang ini bentuknya sederhana yang terdiri dari enam baris lalu digabung menjadi satu diujungnya. Yang Sakura yakini hanya gelang ini pasti mahal. Itu saja. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang permata atau perhiasan apa saja yang sedang _trend_ tahun ini.

"Ini… cantik sekali Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke, gelang itu lalu ke Sasuke kembali.

"Akan lebih cantik jika kau yang memakainya. Sini aku pasangkan." Sasuke meraih gelang tersebut dan memasangkannya ke pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak kagum, "Sesuai dugaanku. Gelang ini sangat pas untukmu."

Sakura tidak menampik bahwa dia menyukai gelang itu. Sangat malah. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikannya hadiah?

"Emm… tapi Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikanku hadiah? Dan, gelang ini pasti mahal sekali. Aku ti "

"Jangan menolaknya Sakura. Aku akan tersinggung jika kau menolak pemberianku." Sasuke merajuk dengan cara memberengutkan wajahnya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat sikap kekanakan Sasuke. Ia seperti sedang merajuk kepada Ibunya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menyimpannya. Terima kasih tuan kaya raya." Sakura sedikit meledek Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Nona cantik. Ah ya, aku ingin kau memakai ini dipesta pertunangan Neji nanti."

Ah.. akhirnya pertanyaan Sakura diawal tadi terjawab juga. Walaupun Sasuke menjawabnya secara tersirat tapi Sakura mengerti. Sasuke ingin menandai Sakura dengan gelang itu. Untuk sementara. Hanya sementara.

"Neji temanmu waktu itu? Siapa wanitanya?"

"Hn. Tenten."

"Hah? Astaga aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperlihatkannya."

Mereka lalu mengobrol tentang bagaimana hari-hari mereka selama mereka tidak bersama. Sebenarnya Sasukelah yang paling banyak bicara tentang kunjungannya keluar negeri, dan Sakura mendengarkannya dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Wajar saja dia telah menempuh perjalanan jauh sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dikamarku." Sakura menuntun Sasuke kekamarnya. Sakura tau Sasuke butuh tempat istirahat yang nyaman untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Tidak usah aku tidur disofa saja." Tolak Sasuke. Sasuke menghormati Sakura sang tuan rumah, dan tentunya dia mengormati Sakura sebagai wanita.

"Kau butuh tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit."

"Memang kau tidak keberatan tidur berdua denganku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya. Akibat kelelahan otaknya jadi agak tidak nyambung.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, dia mengambil selimut cadangan dilemarinya. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan tidur denganmu? Aku tidur disofa."

Sasuke yang sudah besar kepala tadinya langsung ciut kembali. Dia kembali merajuk. Entah kenapa dia jadi suka merajuk sekarang. Mungkin karena faktor kangen dia jadi seperti itu. Kekekek~

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidur disofa." Sasuke langsung pergi kembali ruang tamu dan duduk manis disofa sambil bersedekap. Sakura menyusulnya kemudian.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih. Kalau kau tidur disini kau bisa sa-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya untuk duduk disofa, dan Sasuke buru-buru tidur dipangkuan Sakura.

"Aku lelah Sakura." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya. Tidur dipangkuan seperti ini membuat Sasuke terlelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar merdu ditelinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sendiri.

Beribu persepsi muncul dibenak Sakura. Mulai dari kenapa Sasuke sangat manja hari ini, sampai kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memberikannya hadiah? Gelang mahal pula. Sakura tau Sasuke sangat kaya, tapi rasanya untuk ukuran hubungan persahabatan, itu terlalu berlebihan. Entahlah, tak ada yang mengerti dengan jalan pikir si bungsu Uchiha ini. Rasa kantuk pun menyerang Sakura, dia terus memandang wajah damai dihadapannya. Betapa indahnya makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini, tak ada cela satupun diwajahnya. Memikirkan itu terus menerus sampai akhirnya mereka tidur disofa berdua.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan yang sedap. Dia mengucek matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Setelah merasa nyawanya terkumpul, dia mendekati dapur tempat Sakura berada. "Sakura."

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tertawa begitu melihat tampang acak-acakan Sasuke. Walau berantakan tapi tetap terlihat tampan menurutnya "Kurasa kau harus mandi dulu, tampangmu berantakan sekali." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum gelinya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku." Sasuke mengerjai Sakura dengan menggelitiki pinggangnya. Sakura yang sedang masak berusaha mengelak. "Hentikan Sasuke! Aku sedang masak."

"Kau masak apa?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menaruh dagunya dibahu Sakura. Sakura tidak keberatan, pelukan Sasuke tidak mengancam. Ia malah merasa nyaman.

"Nasi goreng. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan menu sarapan kali ini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau mau menambahkan ekstra tomat kedalamnya."

"Aku akan menambahkannya jika kau bersedia untuk mandi dulu. Kau bau." Sakura meledek Sasuke dengan menutup hidungnya. Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bau, dia wangi. Wangi maskulin.

Sasuke berdecak sebal sambil menggerutu. "Oke oke. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil melakukan gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. 15 menit kemudian Sasuke keluar bertepatan dengan Sakura yang telah selesai menyajikan masakannya dimeja makan. Sakura menyajikan nasi goreng ekstra tomat dengan telur gulung dan teh hangat.

"Ini enak sekali. Kau pintar masak juga ternyata." Puji Sasuke setelah mencicipi masakan Sakura.

"Kedengarannya kau seperti meledekku."

"Hei aku tulus memujimu."

"_Well._ Terima kasih."

"Hn. Aku akan makin betah disini, kalau kau mengurusku seperti ini."

Sakura mendengus keras, "Cih, aku bukan pembantumu."

"Memang bukan pembantuku, tapi calon istriku. Kelak, kau akan mengurusku sebagai suamimu."

"Dalam mimpi. Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan narsis." ejek Sakura.

"Akan ku pastikan itu menjadi nyata, Nona keras kepala." Jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa. Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ck, kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku? Teganya."

"Ya. Biar saja." Sakura menjawabnya dengan ketus. Dia lalu mempautkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah? Kau sedang PMS ya?" Sasuke terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda Sakura. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat ekspresi lucu dari Sakura.

"Iiish~ kau menyebalkan. Pergi sanaa!" amuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore Sasuke menjemput Sakura ke apartementnya. Setelah pertikaian tidak penting tadi siang, dia benar-benar diusir oleh Sakura. Tadinya Sasuke bersikukuh tidak mau pergi, namun Sakura mengancam tidak akan ikut ke pesta pertunangan Neji kalau dia tidak pulang. Daripada dia tidak jadi pergi dengan Sakura lebih baik dipergi bukan?

Sasuke sebelumnya sudah memberitahu Sakura agar tidak perlu repot-repot berdandan, karena Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke butik langganannya seperti waktu lalu. Alhasil setelah mandi, dia hanya memakai baju santai dan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ayo jalan."

Begitu sampai mereka langsung memilih baju yang akan dipakai. Kali ini Sasuke turut andil dalam memilihkan gaun untuk Sakura. Dia ingin gaun yang _special_, karena setelah kepesta pertunangan Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura _dinner_ dengan maksud tertentu.

Diawal Sakura memakai gaun _High low dress with cut outsides _berwarna merah. Untung saja Sasuke menolak, karena Sakura juga merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan gaun itu. Gaun itu terlalu terbuka, selain _open back _(punggung terbuka)_,_ gaun itu juga memperlihatkan sisi sexy dari perut dan pinggang Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mencoba lagi beberapa gaun lainnya yang tak kalah sexy, dan terus ditolak Sasuke sampai Sakura bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Kau mau gaun yang seperti apa sih?" Sakura mulai geram. Dia lelah harus bolak-balik mengganti gaun yang umumnya sangat susah untuk dikenakan itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak masalah dengan semua gaun itu, dia hanya ingin memuaskan pikiran liciknya dimana dirinya ingin melihat tubuh Sakura yang dibalut dengan berbagai macam gaun. Astaga, kalau Sakura sampai tau itu alasannya dia bisa kena bogem mentah.

"Sampai ada yang pas dihati. Itu saja." Jelas Sasuke cuek.

'WTH? Sasuke benar-benar menjengkelkan.' Batin Sakura meradang.

Akhirnya ada juga gaun yang pas dihati Sasuke. Gaun berwarna _tosca_ dengan _deep V_ _neck, wide halter straps_ _with sides cut outside and open back._ _A sexy long dress _dipadu dengan _heels silver_ 15cm membuat Sakura_, _tampak elegant dan _glamour_. Benar-benar pilihan yang tepat, gaun ini sangat mewah dan cocok ditubuh ramping Sakura.

Selesai didandani Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dia memasang gelang pemberiannya waktu itu yang diambilnya ditas Sakura. Sebelum berangkat tadi, dia sempat mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak lupa membawanya. "Yep. Sempurna."

Karena disekitar mereka banyak pegawai butik, Sasuke berniat menggoda Sakura. "Kau sangat menggairahkan sayang." Katanya cukup keras, lalu tiba-tiba dikecupnya bibir Sakura sekilas. Wajah Sakura memerah, antara malu dan marah. Kalau saja disini tidak ada orang lain dia pasti menjambak 'pantat ayam' Sasuke hingga botak.

.

.

.

"Kau curang, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Kesal Sakura didalam mobil saat dalam perjalanan. Dari tadi wajahnya ditekuk dan bibirnya cemberut masam.

"Hehe.. tadi aku hanya menggodamu. Sudahlah jangan cemberut lagi." Rayu Sasuke.

"Tapi kau membuatku malu."

"Kenapa harus malu? Paling mereka menganggap kita sepasang kekasih."

"Tapi tetap saja "

"Sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin berdebat." Potong Sasuke cepat. Dia tidak ingin merusak _mood_ saat ini.

Sakura hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau memamerkan senyuman mautnya. "Hei jangan cemberut terus. Nanti riasanmu jadi tak berguna. Oh iya, nanti kita tidak bisa lama-lama disana. Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

"Hei. Selamat yah atas pertunangan kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Habis kalian tidak memberitahuku sih." Kata Sakura kepada Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berbahagia.

"Terima kasih dan maaf kami tidak memberitahumu. Kau cantik sekali Sakura. Oh ya disini juga sudah ada Ino dan Hinata loh." Kata Tenten semangat.

Sakura terkejut, sama sekali tidak tau kalau teman-temannya juga datang. Mereka lalu menghampiri pasangan NaruHina dan ShikaIno. "Hei kalian kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau akan datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Astaga, kau Sakura? Yaampun kau cantik sekali." Pekik Ino kaget.

"Maaf kita juga tidak tau. Kita tiba-tiba saja diajak oleh mereka –nunjuk Naruto dan Shikamaru." Jelas Hinata dan diamini oleh Ino. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggarukkan kepala asal.

"Maaf ya aku tidak mengundang kalian secara langsung. Habis mereka bilang, biar mereka –para lelaki- saja yang urus." Jelas Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sakura. Hinata dan Ino tersenyum maklum.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sampai akhirnya para pria memisahkan diri dari para wanita. Ino yang sedang mengamati sekeliling tak sengaja memperhatikan gelang tangan Sakura, dia merasa pernah melihatnya. "Yaampun, darimana kau dapatkan gelang ini?" celoteh Ino. Dia baru ingat gelang ini pernah dilihatnya disitus perhiasan-perhiasan termahal.

"Sasuke yang memberikannya. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Astaga kau tidak tau? Ini kan salah satu gelang termahal didunia. Gelang mahal ini termasuk dalam koleksi Argyle Diamond 2013 yang harganya mencapai 8 juta dollar (setara Rp 78 milyar)." Jelas Ino penuh semangat.

"Apa?" Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan matanya. Untung saja mereka sedang memisahkan diri dari para pria. Kalau tidak mereka pasti akan malu karena tidak bisa mengontrol muka mereka tadi.

"Kau serius Ino?" Sakura memastikannya kembali. Takutnya dia salah dengar.

"Serius lah. Memang Sasuke tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Ino lagi. Dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pria ternyata dia royal juga ya." Kata Tenten menanggapi.

"Kurasa ada alasan lain kenapa dia memberikan itu." Saut Ino.

"Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Seorang pria tidak mungkin memberikan hampir separuh kekayaannya secara cuma-cuma pada sembarang wanita." Tambah Hinata mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Sakura hanya sekilas mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dibenaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dia memperhatikan gelang bertahtakan berlian pink disekelilingnya. Kenapa dia bisa diperdaya hanya karena gelang. Sakura merasa dibodohi oleh penampilan gelang ini. Dia tau gelang ini mahal, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau gelang ini harganya hampir sama dengan dia menjual seluruh harta yang dimilikinya, bahkan masih kurang. Sekaya apa sih Sasuke?

Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menepuk bahunya. "Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"A-ah.. oke. Sudah bilang dengan yang lainnya?" suara Sakura agak tergagap.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi." elak Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. Kemudian Sakura berpamitan pada semuanya lalu mereka meninggalkan keramaian pesta.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini. Kau pasti kedinginan." Sasuke menyampirkan jasnya kepundak Sakura begitu tiba di atap sebuah gedung. Atap gedung ini disulap Sasuke menjadi sebuah taman mini yang sangat indah. Ada kebun bunga kecil dan tanaman organik beserta air mancur yang diberi lampu penerangan sehingga tampak lebih hidup. Pemandangan dari atap gedung ini pun ternyata sangat indah, lampu-lampu kota yang menyala dimalam hari membuat suasananya makin sedap dipandang. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Sakura. Inikan hari libur, gedung ini juga kosong saat mereka masuk. Hanya ada beberapa _security_ dan petugas kebersihan yang sedang berjaga disini.

"Aku pemilik gedung ini, dan disinilah tempatku bekerja." Jawab Sasuke seolah-olah dia mengetahui isi kepala Sakura.

"Dasar pamer!" sinis Sakura pura-pura.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa, ditariknya tangan Sakura menuju satu-satunya meja dengan _canopy_ yang ada disana. Didudukkannya Sakura dikursi. "Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku. Ini persembahan khususku untukmu." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya tadi, dan beralih mendekati grand piano yang ada diseberangnya.

"Lagu ini untukmu, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke tersenyum sambil melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan mulai memainkan nada-nada yang mengalun menjadi sebuah harmoni yang indah.

_The loneliness of nights alone, _

_The search for strength to carry on,_

_My every hope has seemed to die,_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry, _

_Then like the sun shining up above, _

_You surrounded me with your endless love,_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me.._

Suara Sasuke mengalun merdu ditelinga Sakura. Sasuke begitu menghayati lagu ini, membuat Sakura hanyut dalam lamunannya. Sakura mem_flashback_ semua peristiwa yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Pertemuannya yang memaksa, kencan sepihak, penolakannya pada Sasuke, pertengkaran yang terjadi, serta kejadian-kejadian lainnya membuat Sakura termenung. Selama ini yang paling banyak tersakiti justru Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih terus mengejarnya. Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti akan perasaanya sendiri. Dia masih takut.

"Sakura "

Sakura terlonjak kaget, terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan hingga tidak sadar didepannya sudah ada Sasuke yang sudah selesai bernyanyi. "Sakura, kau mendengarkanku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah- iya. Kau ternyata pandai bernyanyi yah? Suaramu bagus. Haha.." jawab Sakura kikuk. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Sakura. "Ikut aku." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat. Sasuke mengajaknya menuju ke ruang kerja pribadinya di salah satu lantai yang ada digedung ini.

Begitu sampai Sasuke langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu pelan. Sakura gugup bukan main, dan mereka hanya saling bertatapan hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa ini ruanganmu? Besar sekali." Sakura membuka pembicaraan mencoba memecah ketegangan diantara mereka. Habis, Sasuke dari tadi menampakkan wajah dinginya. Sakura takut Sasuke marah karena dia tidak mendengarkan _performance_ Sasuke tadi. Dia berkeliling mengitari meja kerja Sasuke. Melihat-lihat kumpulan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak belakang mejanya. Mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Katanya serius.

Mendadak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, dia merapatkan jas Sasuke yang dipakainya. Memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. "A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" nadanya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke meringis sedikit melihat reaksi Sakura yang seakan ketakutan olehnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang, toh dia memang tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Sakura. Hanya saja sikap Sakura sedikit menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura masih takut padanya?

"Coba buka laci meja kerjaku sebelah kanan." Titahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai membuka laci mejanya dari sofa di sebrang meja kerjanya yang terdapat dalam ruangan. Dia duduk dengan tenang disana, padahal sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tegang sekarang.

Sakura mengeluarkan isi laci tersebut, sebatang bunga mawar merah yang diikat dengan pita plus dengan kartu ucapan. Sakura melirik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan bilang '_ayo cepat dibaca'._ Sakura pun membaca isi kartu tersebut.

_Apa mawar ini indah? Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan bungaku, mawar ini masih kalah indahnya dengan mu. Bungaku. Sakuraku, yang selalu mekar dihatiku._

_Psst.. kau tau kan arti dari bunga ini?_

Sakura tertawa canggung. Ini seperti bukan gaya Sasuke saja. Dia mengangguk-angguk kaku pada Sasuke untuk memberikan jawaban. Berharap Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli, karena setelah itu dia kembali menyuruh Sakura.

"Sekarang ambil buku bersampul coklat yang ada di baris ketiga." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, lalu beranjak menuju rak buku. Dia menuruti perintah Sasuke karena penasaran juga dengan kejutan apa lagi yang akan diberikan olehnya.

Sakura mendapati buku tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku filsafat. Filsafat cinta. Mengerutkan dahinya bingung ke arah Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Coba buka halaman 75." Sasuke memberikan _clue_-nya.

Sakura mencari halaman tersebut. disana terdapat sebuah _paragraph_ yang kata-katanya dicetak miring dan di kotakan secara khusus.

_Cinta tidak bermain dengan logika, tapi rasa untuk selalu membuat bahagia, apapun bentuknya. Jangan salahkan perasaan cinta seseorang terhadapmu karena ia pun tidak pernah tau tentang rasa cinta yang tumbuh itu. Jangan kau benci karena cintanya padamu, ia pun tersiksa karena rasa cinta itu padamu. Jangan kau ambil kesempatan karena cintanya terhadapmu, karena sesungguhnya kau telah berbuat dzolim karena cintanya terhadapmu._

Merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Mimik wajahnya sukar dibaca oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mendekati Sakura, mereka saling bertatapan. Beruntunglah Sakura karena _heels_ 15cm-nya membuat tinggi mereka sejajar sehingga dia tidak perlu cape-cape mendongak ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja. Disentuhnya bahu Sakura dengan kuat.

"Sekarang, tidak ada lagi hal yang aku tutupi darimu. Kau sudah mengenalku, keluargaku, temanku, serta lingkungan kerjaku. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, kalau aku bukanlah pria brengsek seperti yang kau kira. Aku memang mencintaimu tanpa alasan, tapi sungguh cintaku padamu itu tulus apa adanya," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang sebentar, "sekarang, coba kau lihat isi saku jas dalamku yang kau kenakan." Lanjutnya.

Sakura merogoh saku jas bagian dalam tersebut dan tertegun dengan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh jarinya. Dikeluarkannya benda tersebut, dan Sakura dibuat terpana olehnya. Itu adalah cincin berbahan dasar emas putih ditengah terdapat sebuah batu permata _sapphire_ oval dan dikelilingi oleh berlian putih. Sangat cantik.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" akhirnya Sakura mempertanyakan segala keanehan yang dilakukan Sasuke hari ini.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan menusuk untuk Sakura. "Sakura aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari teman. Aku ingin mengikatmu, menjadikanmu milikku dan kau memiliki aku. Seutuhnya."

Jantung Sakura berdetak luar biasa. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tertahan oleh Sasuke. "A-aku "

Sasuke buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sakura. Membungkam perkataannya, karena memang Sasuke belum selesai bicara.

"Ssst.. aku belum selesai Sakura." Sasuke menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak mampu membalas tatapan Sasuke, dia menundukkan matanya hingga tertuju pada simpul dasi yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkannya, dia malah mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku." Bisiknya lembut. Sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan badan Sakura yang gemetar akibat ulahnya. Bisikan itu memercikkan aliran listrik kecil hingga keperut Sakura, sedikit membuatnya lemas. Jantungnya pun memompa darahnya makin cepat. Jika Sakura punya hipertensi mungkin dia sudah terkena _stroke_ ringan.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap Sasuke. "Kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sakura tau sifat Sasuke, ini sama sekali diluar kebiasaannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura menyipitkan matanya menyelidik. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau ada perjalanan bisnis. Lalu malam saat kau pulang kesini kau langsung ke apartemenku. Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Apa saja bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Kalau hanya seperti ini, ini mudah saja bagiku."

Ah ya, Sakura sadar sekarang. Sasuke bisa saja menyuruh orang lain mempersiapkan ini semua. Padahal Sakura berharap ini semua Sasuke yang merancangnya. Tapi mengingat reputasi Sasuke sebagai si penakluk wanita, Sakura tak banyak berharap. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu jurusnya untuk menaklukan dirinya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura yang tertunduk supaya menatap matanya. "Ini semua aku yang merancangnya, dan aku yang menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Apa lagi yang masih kau ragukan?"

"Cincin ini. Apa ini juga salah satu cincin termahal didunia selain gelang ini?" sakura menunjukkan gelang tersebut didepan muka Sasuke.

_Shit!_ Maki Sasuke dalam hati. Dari mana Sakura mendapatkan fakta tentang gelang itu? Tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. "Bukan. Itu cincin pemberian dari ibuku. Cincin turun temurun keluarga Uchiha."

Tak ada kebohongan dimata Sasuke. Sakura tau itu. "Sakura aku mohon percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Menikahlah denganku Sakura." Mohonnya dengan penuh harap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maaf untuk chap 5 ini aku potong sampai sini dulu yah. Kemarin rencananya mau aku buat sesuai dgn spoilernya, tapi berhubung aku dapet ide tambahan jadinya ceritanya berkembang semakin banyak deh. Hahaha.. #ketawa nista. Kalau dipaksain semuanya jadi satu chapter bakal panjang bgt dan ga akan dapet feelnya nanti. Jadi aku buat chap 5 ini jadi dua part: 5a dan 5b. hehehe.. Semoga yang ini masih kerasa feelnya yah.

Oh ya untuk yang buku filsafat cinta itu aku ngarang banget. Cuma kata2nya aku dapet dari _googling_, yang gelang juga. Kekeke~ jadi kalo yang penasaran dengan bentuk gelangnya silakan acak-acak mbah google. :p

Ah satu lagi, part 5b aku mau bikin lemonnya nih. buat para reader2 mesum harap sabar menunggu yah... *cekikikan karena rencananya aku mau ikutan bikin fic untuk kontes Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013 dulu baru ngelanjutin yang ini. :)

**Special thanks to :**

Guest, Love Foam, myra, SridailyCherry, zhao mei mei, northernlight, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Seiya Kenshin, zezorena, hanazono yuri, Ichikawa soma, Princess Emeralyna, Yuuki Edna, Rinko Mitsu, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Snow's Flower, Hikari Matsushita, ridafi chan, Yaya PinkyBlossom, HazukiFujimaru, pecintalemon, kihara, Pinky Blossom, Eunike Yuen, Lady marmalade, NE, pitalica, furiikuhime, and also all who's follow and fav this fiction. Thanks all..


	6. Chapter 5b

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, and erotic scene.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Typo(s), DLDR**

**Chapter ini sangat panjang dari biasanya dan mengandung unsur dewasa.**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan untuk anak dibawah umur, alias belum 18+ please CLICK BACK.

Saya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan efek samping yang ditimbulkan setelah kalian masih keras kepala untuk tetap membacanya. :)

Satu lagi! Karena lagi bulan puasa, aku saranin bacanya pas buka puasa sampai batas sahur aja ya reader-san, aku takut puasa kalian nanti batal gara-gara terus mikir yang 'iya-iya'. Hehehe :-p #digetok

Buat semua para reader mesum yang menantikan lemon-lemonan (?) dari fic ini, Selamat menikmati~~~~ awas kepanasan. Hahahaha… *evil laugh :D

.

.

.

_**CHAPTER 5b **_

"Itachi.. _I'm failed_," kata Sasuke lesu.

"_What? Are you sure?_ Kau mengikuti saranku dengan baik kan?" teriak suara diseberang sana, hingga Sasuke harus menjauhkan _smartphone_-nya dari telinganya. Itachi dan Sasuke saat ini sedang curhat via telepon. Perlu kalian ketahui, berkat pertemuannya dengan Itachi saat ulang tahun ibunya membuat mereka semakin dekat. Itachi membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dia tulus melakukannya demi kebahagiaan adik satu-satunya itu. Dia memberikan saran terbaiknya dan saran Itachi yang lalu adalah supaya Sasuke bersikap romantis.

_Flashback at Birthday party Mikoto Uchiha_

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus memancingnya kepermukaan," saut Itachi membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Pertama coba kau nyatakan cintamu dengannya." Itu saran Itachi yang pertama, tapi nampaknya sudah ketahuan duluan hasilnya karena Sasuke langsung menjawabnya dengan malas, "Aku sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi dia tetap menolakku."

"Kalau begitu coba kau langsung lamar dia dengan hal-hal yang romantis. Biasanya wanita akan luluh dengan hal-hal romantis. Rayu dia dengan benar, tapi jangan berlebihan. Cukup yakinkan dia kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Wanita akan lebih percaya pada lelaki jika ada komitmen diantara kalian. Setidaknya dengan kau melamar dia, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau serius dengannya," saran Itachi yang tampak sedang menggurui Sasuke itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis. Hal-hal romantis seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_. Dia benar-benar buta dengan hal-hal romantis, karena selama ini tanpa dia melakukan hal romantis pun semua wanita akan takluk padanya.

Itachi menempeleng kepala Sasuke, "Berusahalah bodoh. Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, memimpin perusahaan raksasa saja kau bisa masa hanya seorang wanita kau jadi cemen? Setidaknya jika nanti tidak berhasil, kau akan merasa puas karena itu usahamu sendiri. Sakura pasti akan lebih menghargai usahamu nanti."

"Ck. Kalau tidak berhasil bagaimana?" desis Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih punya plan B." Itachi tersenyum misterius dihadapan Sasuke yang membuatnya bergidik tanpa sadar.

_End of flashback_

Sasuke sudah berusaha dengan maksimal saat melamar Sakura, tapi ternyata itu semua masih belum mampu meluluhkan Sakura. Sasuke frustasi. Karena pasalnya Sasuke sudah mengerahkan seluruh otakknya untuk berfikir hal-hal yang romantis. Itachi sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mencarikan cara lamaran seperti apa yang menurutnya romantis.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia hanya belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Jadi dia minta waktu untuk menjawab."

"Memang kau melamarnya seperti apa?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun menceritakan semua hal yang dilakukannya kemarin, tanpa ada yang terlupakan. Sasuke ingin tahu pendapat Itachi apakah semua yang dilakukannya itu sudah benar atau belum menurut pakarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke telah mengakhiri sesi curhatnya dengan Itachi. Dan Itachi benar-benar meledeknya habis-habisan, tapi Itachi salut juga dengan usaha Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan dengan si bungsu ini. Akhirnya Itachi memberitahukan plan B tersebut. Semoga rencana ini berhasil.

Beberapa saat setelah teleponnya ditutup oleh Itachi. Sasuke langsung menghubungi sahabat kepercayaannya. Naruto.

Begitu tersambung Sasuke langsung berkata ke intinya. "Naruto aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu teme?" suara Naruto terdengar riang.

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintahku. Dan jangan sampai bocor."

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Begini…" Sasuke lalu memberikan perintahnya yang harus dilakukan Naruto nanti. Sasuke menutup telponya begitu selesai bicara dengan Naruto. 'Kuharap dengan ini akan berhasil," batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam minggu, Sasuke menjemput Sakura untuk makan malam direstoran milik keluarganya. Mikoto Uchiha sendiri yang mengundang langsung Sakura untuk makan malam bersama keluarga mereka. Sakura panik bukan main, masalahnya makan malam ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan lamaran Sasuke waktu itu. Sasuke pasti sudah bicara dengan orangtuanya. Apa mungkin Sasuke menyuruh keluarganya untuk melamar dirinya lagi, karena dirinya tidak juga memberikan jawaban apapun pada Sasuke? 5 hari sudah berlalu sejak lamaran tersebut. Dia masih ragu, bukan pada Sasuke tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia takut justru dirinyalah yang akan mengecewakan Sasuke.

"Tak usah takut. Mereka tidak akan membahas soal pernikahan. Mereka hanya ingin makan malam bersamamu," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Seolah mengerti akan kegelisahan Sakura. Itu sangat jelas terlihat dari sikap Sakura yang terus meremas _dress_ dipangkuannya. Wajahnya yang sendu juga makin memperlihatkan kegalauan Sakura.

Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kemudi didepannya. Sakura terhentak, Sasuke benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, tadi jalanan agak macet," jelas Sasuke kepada keluarganya yang sudah sampai duluan direstoran yang sudah dijanjikan. Disana sudah terdapat Fugaku dan Mikoto, sedangkan Itachi katanya tidak bisa datang karena dia harus lembur.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk. Kami sudah memesan makanannya."

Sasuke menarik kursi untuk Sakura duduk, setelah itu dia duduk disampingnya. Sakura menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk Sasuke.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" kata Mikoto Uchiha membuka percakapan mereka.

Sakura memberikan senyumannya lalu berkata, "Saya baik-baik saja. Senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum menawan. Ah, Sakura kini tau dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan senyuman indah itu. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti wajah Sasuke lebih mirip ke ibunya tetapi sifatnya lebih condong ke ayahnya. Sedangkan Itachi kebalikan dari Sasuke.

"Keluargamu tinggal dimana Sakura? Kata Sasuke kau tinggal sendirian dikota ini," tanya Mikoto kembali. Sebenarnya Sasuke belum pernah cerita apapun tentang kehidupan pribadi Sakura pada orang tuanya. Sejauh ini dia hanya bercerita pada Itachi saja. 'Pasti ini kerjaan Itachi. Dasar mulut ember!' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ya, aku memang tinggal sendirian dikota ini. Orang tua saya tinggal didesa. Mereka punya ternak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi hanya saya yang merantau kekota," jelas Sakura sopan.

"Kau wanita yang sangat mandiri," puji Fugaku akhirnya. Dari awal keluarga Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah Sasuke kencani sebelumnya, dari sekian banyak wanita hanya Sakuralah yang pernah Sasuke perkenalkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan Sakura. Mereka mengerti anaknya sedang dijatuh cinta dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Saat sedang hangat-hangatnya bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba muncul wanita berperawakan tinggi berambut merah dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sasuke?" panggil wanita itu dan mengejutkan Sasuke dengan sentuhan tangannya dibahu Sasuke. Membuat si Uchiha bungsu ini mau tidak mau menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke, kebetulan kita bertemu disini, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Karin, wanita yang berhasil mengejutkan Sakura juga. Sakura ingat dengan wanita ini. Wanita ini yang pernah menampar Sasuke dibar waktu itu. 'Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Mau apa lagi dia?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Karin dengan sangat dingin. Wajahnya dia alihkan kembali menuju meja makan didepannya, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Aku mohon, ini hanya sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan," pinta Karin memelas.

"Kalau begitu bicarakan saja disini," sinis Sasuke. Ketegangan yang terjadi diantara keduanya membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana bungkam. Mereka hanya saling tatap menatap satu sama lain, kecuali Sakura. Batinnya bergolak, seakan-akan tidak menerima kehadiran wanita itu disini. Dia takut membayangkan hal-hal selanjutnya.

"Baik. Setidaknya aku sudah memintamu secara baik-baik tapi kau menolak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku," Karin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "Aku hamil Sasuke. Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab," lanjut Karin kemudian.

Mereka semua yang mendengarnya terkejut, terutama Sakura. Hatinya langsung merasakan sakit yang tak tau datang dari mana asalnya. Sasuke langsung berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Karin, "Apa? Kau bercanda. Aku tidak pernah menghamilimu."

PLAKK! Semua mata kini tertuju pada dua orang manusia yang layaknya sedang melakukan drama percintaan tragis.

"Dasar kau bajingan. Aku bersumpah kau akan bertanggung jawab," maki Karin emosi.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke pun turun tangan. "Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke, setelah itu diliriknya Karin dengan pandangan tajam menyelidik, "Dan kau, apa kau yakin itu anak Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Karin menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Tentu saja. Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah meniduriku. Aku yakin sekali kalau ini anaknya Tuan." Perkataan Karin membuat Sakura termenung. Dia tetap tak bergeming namun hatinya sedang bergolak dilanda kecemburuan. Entahlah, susah menjelaskan bagaimana sakit hatinya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Brengsek. Dia berbohong Ayah, dia itu pelacur. Aku memang pernah tidur dengannya tapi aku selalu menggunakan pelindung waktu itu," ucap Sasuke emosi.

Bagaikan di iris sembilu, hati Sakura makin nyeri saat mengetahui fakta yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sasuke meruntuhkan kepercayaannya yang telah ia bangun. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkabut. Pandangannya tersamarkan oleh air mata yang meronta ingin keluar namun ditahannya.

Fugaku menampar Sasuke, menyadari betapa bodoh anaknya yang satu ini. Walaupun sudah memakai pengaman bukan berarti kemungkinan untuk bisa terbuahi itu nol persen kan? Pasangan yang sudah pakai kontrasepsipun masih bisa kebobolan. Ada banyak faktor-faktor lainnya yang melandasi kemungkinan kehamilan dapat terjadi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab nak, bagaimanapun juga ini resiko yang harus kau tanggung," kata Mikoto menimpali.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisannya, dia tiba-tiba beranjak untuk keluar dari permasalahan pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Bukan haknya untuk mendengar hal-hal tersebut. Toh statusnya sekarang masih sebagai teman Sasuke walaupun dia sudah dipersunting.

Sakura segera pamit dan berlari keluar restoran. Namun, begitu sampai di pintu keluar, tangannya langsung dicegat kuat oleh Sasuke. Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari Sasuke. Air mata sialan itu terus saja mengalir tanpa diminta. Membuat Sasuke meringis melihat kesakitan diwajah Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Kumohon jangan percaya padanya Sakura."

Sakura tertawa miris, "Apa alasannya? Kau sudah jelas-jelas mengakuinya kan?"

"Tidak! Sialan. Aku tidak menghamilinya," teriak Sasuke.

"Tapi kau menidurinya," ralat Sakura. "Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya lagi denganmu. Kau itu brengsek. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," ucapnya lagi. Sakura mengucapkannya dengan penuh perjuangan supaya tidak terlihat lemah.

Sasuke yang sudah kalap menjadi gelap mata. Onyxnya menyebarkan aura kegelapan. Dia menyeret Sakura dengan paksa menuju mobilnya dan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya. Tanpa peduli dengan cacian dan pukulan dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura makin meronta-ronta saat dirinya dipaksa masuk kedalam apartement Sasuke. Merasa dijajah diwilayah kekuasaanya. Matanya yang sembab membuat riasannya tampak sedikit kacau. Tubuh dan perasaannya kini kacau balau. Jika saja Sasuke mendorongnya saat ini, maka dia akan hancur dengan mudahnya. Menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari?" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis memperlihatkan pesonanya yang kejam namun tetap indah. "Untuk mengungkap kebenaran."

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, dia juga tak mampu membalas iris kelam didepannya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu tujuannya saat ini, yaitu bagaimana caranya keluar dari kandang macan ini?

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyudutkan Sakura didinding, mengurungnya diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding. Tak ada jarak antara mereka, dari lutut hingga dada keduanya saling menempel. Menciptakan getaran-getaran gairah antara mereka berdua. Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Sakura. Membuat Sakura waspada dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gemetaran.

"Menyadarkanmu," bisik Sasuke. Dia membelai rambut Sakura lembut lalu beralih ke wajahnya, dikecupnya kening Sakura dengan pelan. "Jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur Sakura."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. "Jujur? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang perasaanmu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku juga. Apa yang membuatmu selalu menolakku? Apa itu karena harga dirimu yang tinggi?"

Sakura mendesis sebal. "Karena kau menyebalkan. Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal. Mengejar wanita untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya lalu membuangnya setelah kau bosan."

Sasuke menggeram mendengar penjelasan Sakura, dia memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sakura. "Brengsek! Kalau memang itu tujuanku kau sudah aku perkosa dan membuangmu kepinggir jalan." Sasuke menekan amarahnya. Dia mencengkram dagu Sakura supaya dia bisa menatap wajahnya. "Dengar, dari awal kau sudah menawan hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Dan kau satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku gila. Tergila-gila padamu. Saking gilanya hingga aku tak mampu jauh darimu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang menolakmu, dan itu membuat harga dirimu terinjak-injak. Kau mengejarku supaya aku bertekuk lutut padamu, dan membuktikan pada yang lain bahwa semua wanita akan takluk ditang "

Sasuke segera membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman tergesa-gesanya. Bibirnya menekan kasar bibir Sakura, memaksa mulut Sakura terbuka supaya lidahnya bisa masuk dan menjelajah isi mulut Sakura. Menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Eemmpph…" Sakura melawan dengan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan mencengkramnya diatas kepala Sakura. Lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, diabsennya satu persatu gigi Sakura dan dihisapnya lidah Sakura dengan intensitas yang kasar. Emosi masih menyelimuti Sasuke.

"Emmp.. he-hentikan Sas-suke," erang Sakura tertahan disela-sela ciumannya. Ciuman kasar itu akhirnya terlepas juga karena Sakura mengigit bibir Sasuke, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengigit Sasuke demi mendapat pasokan udara karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau melepaskankanya. Nafasnya terengah, sedangkan tubuh Sakura yang terbebas merosot kelantai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakkan yang memilukan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Isakkan Sakura yang pilu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menyesali perbuatan bejatnya barusan. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Sasuke berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura, dia berusaha meraih pipi Sakura namun langsung ditepis sang empunya.

"Brengsek! Menjauh kau dariku!" teriaknya pilu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Sakura memperlihatkan wajah penuh air matanya kepada Sasuke. Hal itu malah membuat Sasuke makin bersalah, dia terlalu emosi tadi. Dia membalas tatapan Sakura sama pilunya. Matanya sayu menyiratkan kepedihan dalam hatinya. Sasuke benci melihat wanitanya menangis karenanya.

"Aku benci padamu. Kau menyakitiku. Kau berhasil Sasuke. Kau berhasil memperdayaiku, membuatku jatuh cinta dalam pesonamu lalu menghancurkanku. Aku hampir percaya padamu tapi kau menghancurkanya. AKU BENCI PADAMU, AKU BENCI!" amuk Sakura kalap. Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi setelahnya. Sasuke yang tidak kuat melihat kerapuhan Sakura akhirnya memeluknya erat. Mencoba meredam emosi Sakura, namun Sakura tetap meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Ssst… tenanglah Sakura. Kumohon jangan benci padaku." Sasuke terus berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan memberikan kenyamanan lewat usapannya di kepala dan punggung wanita itu. Terus membisikkan kata-kata maaf dan cinta yang membuat Sakura lama-lama menjadi lebih tenang, hingga tangisannya mulai mereda dan yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kemejanya sudah basah akibat dari air mata Sakura yang mengalir deras sebelumnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan itu. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi wajah Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan memotongku. Maafkan aku karena aku telah berbohong padamu kali ini. Yang tadi itu hanyalah sandiwaraku untuk memancing reaksimu. Aku, Karin dan kedua orang tuaku bersekongkol. Aku yang meminta Karin untuk mengaku-aku telah dihamili olehku, dan aku juga meminta bantuan orang tuaku supaya terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah meniduri Karin. Karin hanyalah sepupu Naruto yang tergila-gila padaku. Kalau kau ingin marah, marahlah padaku sekarang. Aku terima konsekuensinya. Tapi satu hal, jangan pernah membenciku. Aku mencintaimu hingga terasa sakit disini –Sasuke menunjuk dadanya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Karena aku sudah putus asa. Aku putus asa karena kau mengabaikanku. Aku sudah mengikuti semua keinginanmu, tapi kau terus menggantungkan harapanku. Apa kau tau rasanya? Digantungkan lebih sakit rasanya dari sekedar penolakan. Lebih sakit dari cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau mau melihatku dan menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya," jawab Sasuke pilu. Wajahnya muram, tatapannya pun beralih kearah lain. Tidak memandang Sakura lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku," kata Sakura dengan suara seperti orang sedang meyesali sesuatu. Ambigu antara maaf karena mengabaikan Sasuke selama ini, atau maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke menyimpulkan jawabannya sendiri. Dia salah paham.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, lalu berusaha menjauh dari Sakura. "Tak perlu. Aku mengerti sekarang." Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu keluar, membuka kuncinya kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. "Kalau kau ingin pergi, silahkan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Ke-kenapa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu lagi. Aku mengerti, cinta seharusnya tak perlu dipaksakan. Aku selama ini hanya memaksamu untuk mencintaiku."

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Sakura. Sakura berdiri perlahan lalu menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyerah? Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau ingin lepas dari tanggung jawabmu?" geram Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam, pikirannya kosong. Sakura mendengus keras atas kediaman Sasuke, lalu tangannya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sekarang? Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab karena kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu."

Sakura lalu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya malu-malu, hingga membuat Sasuke sadar kembali dan membalas kecupannya. Sasuke menahan tengkuk Sakura untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dia melumat bibir manis Sakura dengan lembut tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Membuat Sakura terbuai akan ciuman lembutnya yang perlahan menyulut gairah mereka berdua. Hingga ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lebih intim lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura," kata Sasuke disela ciumannya. Dia meraup bibir Sakura kedalam mulutnya agar masuk lebih dalam.

"A-aku juga cinta padamu Sasuke," jawab Sakura putus-putus. Sasuke lalu menghentikan ciuman mereka sebentar untuk menutup pintu yang sempat terbuka tadi dan menguncinya kembali. Mereka masih terengah-engah kekurangan oksigen.

"Kemarilah sayang," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura menurutinya. Tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Sasuke lalu dihimpitnya dia dibelakang pintu. "Katakan lagi padaku kalau kau mencintaiku," Sasuke membisikkannya tepat ditelinga Sakura. Diciumnya seluruh wajah Sakura perlahan sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang disukainya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Sasuke," kata Sakura terengah. Sasuke tersenyum didepan mulut Sakura, kemudian dilahapnya mulut Sakura, tangannya menahan tengkuk bagian belakang Sakura supaya ciumannya menjadi lebih dalam. Lidahnya mengosok-gosok langit-langit mulut Sakura yang membuat wanita tersebut mendesah pelan. Kemudian lidahnya menggoda lidah Sakura untuk bergulat dengannya sambil sesekali menghisapnya pelan.

"Eengh," Sakura melenguh tertahan tak kuat menahan gairah yang tersebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram rambut dan kemeja belakang Sasuke. Mereka saling meyalakan api gairah masing-masing. Tak ada lagi penolakan karena keduanya sama-sama menginginkan hal ini. Kau bergairah karenanya dan dia bergairah karenamu.

Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Sakura bisa merasakan bukti gairah Sasuke yang menekan perut bawahnya. Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam ciumannya. Sasuke menggeram tertahan karena kejantanannya tergesek-gesek tubuh Sakura, membuat kejantanannya makin tegang. Keras dan panjang. Dia memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura. Menjilat dan menghisapnya terus menerus secara menyeluruh hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan. Sakura menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dan tepat diantara celah tulang selangka dan bahu Sakura, Sasuke menghisapnya dengan keras dan mengigitnya sehingga ruam tersebut menjadi berwarna kebiruan, tercetak jelas disana. Menandakan bahwa daerah itu adalah lahan jamahannya. Hanya miliknya.

Sakura mendesis waktu Sasuke membuat tanda ditubuh bagian atasnya, dan dirinya makin dimabuk kepayang saat tangan nakal Sasuke meraba payudaranya. Mengelusnya perlahan dan meremas-remasnya dibalik pakaiannya.

"Aaaarggh~" desah Sakura keras. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, dia makin semangat membuat Sakura tak berdaya karena sentuhannya.

"Terus mendesah sayang. Jangan ditahan," gumam Sasuke. Aura seks makin meningkat diantara keduanya. Panas dan membara.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang bahu Sasuke kuat. Dia tak tahan menerima serangan Sasuke. Libidonya benar-benar terpancing, dan tubuhnya makin menginginkan lebih. Sasuke mengerti kegelisahan yang dialami Sakura, dia juga sama gelisahnya dengan Sakura. Mereka butuh pelepasan akan gairah mereka. Memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Bibirnya kembali mencium bibir Sakura, kali ini melumatnya dengan kasar dan intens. Tangannya bergulir ke belakang Sakura dan mengelus-ngelusnya.

"Aku.. ingin bercinta denganmu," Sasuke membisikan kata tersebut sambil mengulum telinga Sakura. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, dirinya sudah terlanjur terbuai oleh perlakuan Sasuke. "Jawab aku Sakura. Bolehkah aku bercinta denganmu?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Ya, Sasuke! Ya!" Sakura sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan sentuhannya. Dia benar-benar berharap ini tidak akan berakhir sampai disini. Sakura ingin bercinta dengan Sasuke, sudah tak tahan dengan kebutuhan yang meningkat.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya penantiannya berbuah manis juga. "Lingkarkan kakimu dipinggangku." Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dalam rengkuhanya. Mereka sama-sama mendesah saat kemaluan mereka bertemu dan saling menekan. Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju kamar pribadinya sambil tetap memberinya ciuman.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura diranjang _king size_-nya dengan perlahan. Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah karena gairah yang memuncak, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya diatas Sakura, menindihnya dari perut hingga kebawah. Tangannya masih berada dibelakang tubuh Sakura, Sasuke bisa mengangkat punggung Sakura sehingga dadanya menjadi lebih membusung dapat menyentuh dada Sasuke. Perlakuan itu juga membuka aksesnya untuk menjelajah leher Sakura dengan lebih leluasa. Dia terus mencium, menjilat serta menghisap leher dan bahu Sakura tanpa henti hingga daerah jamahannya makin turun kebawah.

"Eeenngh…" erang Sakura saat Sasuke menjilat belahan dada Sakura yang mengintip dibalik _dress_nya. Sakura makin menggeliyat gelisah waktu Sasuke meyurukkan kepalanya kedalam payudara Sakura.

"Boleh aku melepas pakaianmu?" Sasuke meminta izin Sakura untuk melepas pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menciptakan kenyamanan diantara mereka, membuat seks-nya lebih berkesan dan takkan terlupakan. Seolah-olah ini adalah malam pertama mereka berdua.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Sasukepun berdiri ke sisi ranjang dan menuntun Sakura untuk ikut berdiri juga. Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya dibelakang Sakura, membuka kaitnya lalu mulai mendorong kebawah ritsletingnya. Namun tangannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Sakura terlihat ragu mengatakan sesuatu. Sehingga Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Apa kau berubah pikiran lagi?" tanyanya gusar.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Lalu?"

"A-aku.. Aku takut Sasuke," jawab Sakura pelan sekali.

Sasuke berpikiran mungkin ini yang pertama kali untuk Sakura, jadi dia memakluminya. "Jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Mungkin memang sakit diawal tapi percayalah padaku."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Bukan itu," Sakura menjedanya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat setelahnya, "Aku takut kau meninggalkanku."

Sasuke terhenyak selama beberapa detik. "Tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku bersumpah padamu." Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali dan memberikan kecupan didahinya. "Kau nyawaku. Seluruh hidupku, nafasku dan nadiku hanya untukmu, Sakura."

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Sakura yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum kembali, "Ya. Percayalah padaku. Bisa aku lanjutkan kembali sayang? Aku ingin melihatmu seutuhnya, tanpa penghalang apapun."

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura kembali, membangkitkan kembali gairah yang sempat tertunda. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke belakang dan mulai membuka pakaian Sakura. _Dress_ Sakura langsung meluncur kebawah begitu Sasuke menarik tali spaghetinya dari bahu Sakura. Tangan Sasuke lalu mulai meraba-raba kait bra Sakura, membukanya perlahan lalu menariknya keluar dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh setengah telanjangnya Sakura. Mengagumi bentuk dan keindahan lekuk alami tubuh wanitanya. Astaga, Sasuke makin gila karenanya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura." Tangan Sasuke meraih kedua payudara Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan, mengakibatkan puting Sakura mengerut tegang ditelapak tangan Sasuke. Mulutnya kembali mencari bibir Sakura dan mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aah~" desah Sakura lemah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat oleh nafsu yang membuncah. Dia meremas dan meraba dada Sasuke mencari pegangan. Kakinya terasa lunglai akibat rangsangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mendorong Sakura keranjang, dan kembali menindihnya.

Mulut Sasuke beralih tugas ke payudara Sakura. Mengecupi lekukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju intinya yang menegang. Setelah itu barulah bibirnya menyentuh puting Sakura. Dia mencium salah satu puting Sakura, kemudian menggodanya dengan jilatan sekilas. Membuat Sakura menjerit nikmat.

"Aaakh~ Ya Tuhan. Sa-su-ke," rintih Sakura kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam erat, dan nafasnya berat.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" tanya Sasuke sebentar, dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura. "Izinkan aku memuaskanmu Sakura. Aku ingin kau meneriakan namaku saat kau _datang_," kata Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke kembali menggeluti payudara Sakura. Melumat putingnya, menggodanya dengan lidahnya hingga menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sakura mendesah putus-putus, sudah sangat terangsang. Suhu kamar disini mulai memanas, seiring dengan memanasnya permainan mereka.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya ke bagian bawah tubuh Sakura. Mengelus perut rata Sakura. Merasakan halusnya kulit Sakura, sementara mulutya masih aktif di dada Sakura.

"Kau sudah sangat basah Nona cantik," goda Sasuke saat tangannya merasakan kelembaban nyata di _underwear_ Sakura kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona malu. Sasuke mengecup pipi merona Sakura. "Kau milikku, yang tak akan pernah kubagi dengan siapapun. Katakan kalau aku juga milikmu," perintah Sasuke lembut. Hanya ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura juga menginginkannya.

"Kau. Milikku," ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Tanpa jeda Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura atas bawah. Bibirnya menyerang bibir Sakura, dan satu tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam celah panas dan basahnya. Sakura mengerang tertahan, dan tubuhnya mengejang. Menggelepar nikmat akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar memanjakan Sakura dengan _service_ terbaiknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang, dia orgasme dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya langsung lemas kehabisan tenaga akibat orgasme dahsyat itu.

Belum pulih dari pelepasan tadi, Sasuke kembali menerjangnya. Kepalanya sekarang berada diantara pangkal paha Sakura. Mencium dan menjilati sisa orgasme Sakura.

"Oh~ sshh.. Sa-su-ke," desah Sakura. Tangannya terus meremas-remas rambut Sasuke hingga berantakan. Dia terlena dengan cumbuan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Miss V-nya. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau curang, membuatku keluar dua kali tanpa memberiku istirahat sejenak," rajuk Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih betah berada dilembah Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, "Tapi kau suka kan?"

Sakura mendecak sebal tidak mau menjawabnya. Sementara Sasuke berdiri kesamping tempat tidur. Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap sementara dirinya sudah telanjang bulat. 'Ya ampun aku benar-benar menjadi liar,' batin Sakura berkecamuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat Sakura memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip, "Kau mau membantuku membuka pakaianku?" ledeknya pada Sakura. Sakura tak memberikan jawaban apapun, dia hanya beranjak duduk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik selimut itu dan membawa Sakura berdiri dihadapannya. "Sentuh aku Sakura."

Seakan tersihir dengan kata itu, Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya memegang kerah baju Sasuke. Bergerak perlahan membuka kancing-kancing tersebut, kemudian melepaskannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Sakura tercekat dengan keindahan tubuh Sasuke, dia mengigit bibirnya gugup. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sentuh dimanapun kau suka. Miliki aku seutuhnya," kata Sasuke menyemangati. Sakura memulainya dengan mencium Sasuke. Satu tangannya melingkar dileher pria itu dan satunya lagi meraba dada bidang Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke keras, dan berotot. Bisep ditangannya serta otot _six pack_ diperutnya membuatnya terlihat sangat maskulin, jantan dan.. menggairahkan.

Bibir Sakura pindah ke leher Sasuke, dia meniru semua perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dan begitu bibirnya menyentuh puting Sasuke, pria itu mengerang nikmat. Sakura pun makin berani. Tangannya membuka _belt_ Sasuke dan membuka celana bahan tersebut hingga menyisakan boxernya.

Sakura melirik milik Sasuke yang sudah terlihat menantang dibalik boxernya itu. Sasuke membuka penutup terakhir ditubuhnya itu, sehingga terlihatlah kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi penuh, keras, panjang, besar, dan berurat. Sakura malu untuk menatapnya lama-lama.

"Sentuh _dia _Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Sakura tak bergeming. Sasuke akhirnya menuntun tangan Sakura untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. "Rasakan aku. Aah~ ya seperti itu. Astaga, tanganmu sangat nikmat," Sasuke mendesah saat Sakura memijat dan mengocok-ngocoknya. Tak sampai dua menit Sasuke menghentikan aksi Sakura. "Stop! Aku akan keluar. Tapi aku ingin keluar didalammu sayang."

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dipinggir tempat tidur, menindihnya dan kembali merangsang Sakura supaya lebih licin sehingga dirinya bisa masuk dengan mudah. Merasa cukup, dia menempatkan kepala penisnya tepat didepan lubang basah dan panas milik Sakura.

"Tahanlah. Aku mencintamu," bisiknya singkat. Kemudian mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu dalam satu hentakan cepat dan langsung masuk dengan mudah.

"Aaaarggh…" Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke meredamnya dengan ciuman supaya rasa sakitnya berkurang. Ketika nafas Sakura mulai teratur, Sasuke mulai menarik keluar masuk kejantanannya.

"Kau begitu ketat sayang," gumam Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Sakura bernafas berat, matanya terpejam erat menikmati tusukan Sasuke. Nafsu mengubah segalanya menjadi indah.

"Aaah.. aahh.. ssshh.. haah.." Sakura mendesah terus menerus tanpa henti. Tubuhnya mengejang dan tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan keras. Kejantanan Sasuke yang panjang mampu menekan titik terdalam ditubuh Sakura. Tusukan itu kini berubah makin cepat. Nafas mereka memburu dan saling beradu berebut oksigen.

"Saku.. aku mau keluar," geram Sasuke bernafsu.

"A-aku juga. Aaah~ "

"Sssh.. ugh… kita keluarkan bersama."

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke makin menjadi, dengan menusukan kejantanannya cepat, keras dan dalam secara berulang. Keluar-masuk tanpa ampun. Hingga keduanya sudah tak mampu menahan gejolak pelepasan yang sudah diujung tanduk.

"Sa-su-keee.. Aaaaaakkhhh.." jerit Sakura nikmat. Kemaluannya berdenyut-denyut cepat melepaskan cairan hangat yang mengguyur penis Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke bergidik keras, dan menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya untuk mengeluarkan benih miliknya. Geraman keras terdengar saat Sasuke melepaskan cairannya kedalam diri Sakura.

Percintaan mereka benar-benar sangat panas. Mereka bercinta dengan sepenuh hati sehingga efeknya sangat dahsyat pada diri mereka. Saling menyalurkan hasrat satu sama lain, sehingga hormon seks mereka memacu dengan cepat dan menciptakan sebuah pelepasan akhir yang sangat kuat dan nikmat.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya disamping Sakura, tanpa melepaskan kontak diantara mereka. Tubuhnya masih didalam diri Sakura. Didekapnya Sakura dalam dadanya, sedangkan Sakura kelelahan akibat tiga orgasme yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, membuatnya ingin tertidur dengan cepat. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar kata cinta yang dilontarkan Sasuke sebelum dirinya jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sasuke terbangun lebih dulu dari Sakura. Wanita itu masih tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tak pernah dirinya merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Menyaksikan wanita yang paling kau cintai berada dipelukanmu dipagi hari setelah percintaan hebat semalam benar-benar hal baru yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur akhirnya usahanya mengejar Sakura tidak sia-sia, walaupun dia telah melewati banyak rintangan dan hampir putus asa sebelumnya. Dia juga harus berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Itachi yang sudah membantunya dalam usaha mengejar cinta Sakura.

Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukannya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura. Tak lupa dia juga melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih menancap dalam tubuh Sakura dengan perlahan. Sakura menggeliyat sebentar tapi masih tetap tertidur.

Sesuatu mengusik pikiran Sasuke, begitu dia mengeluarkan penisnya. Sakura tidak berdarah juga tak ada bercak apapun dispreinya. Apa mungkin Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi sebelum ini? Tapi kan tidak semua perawan berdarah saat pertama kali bercinta. Mungkin saja selaput daranya rusak karena hal lainnya. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, namun Sasuke tetap berpikiran positif. Dia tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan hal yang dapat merusak kebahagiaanya saat ini. Sasuke buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah terbangun semenjak Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya menyadari bahwa Sasuke pasti memikirkan masalah ini. Masalah keperawanannya. Apa Sasuke kecewa karena mendapati dirinya sudah tidak perawan? Setetes air mata tanpa sadar turun dari mata Sakura. 'Maafkan aku Sasuke' batin Sakura sambil menangis.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Fiuuuuuh~~ akhirnya selesai juga deh part ini. Part paling meres otakku. Astaga bikin adegan panas supaya feel-nya kerasa tuh ternyata susaaah banget. #curcol dikit.

Apakah ini hot atau masih kurang hot atau sama sekali tidak hot? Mohon dijawab dalam review kalian yah. Supaya nanti aku bisa bikin yang lebih hot lagi. Mwahahaha… #ketawa mesum #ups ketawan mesumnya deh. _And sorry_, kalau banyak typo, maklum bikin beginian suka buat otak konslet dan ga sinkron. Hehe..

Back to story, hayo siapa yang penasaran sama kisah mereka selanjutnya? Ayo ngacung…!

Apa benar Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi? Apakah Sakura akan meninggalkan Sasuke? Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Kayanya makin _complicated_ gitu ya? Ckckck.. #pundung

_But,_ _slow down baby_. Aku ga suka yang bertele-tele, chap depan bakal aku ungkap semuanya. Dan kemungkinan besar chap selanjutnya sudah end alias tamat. _So, keep Read, Review, Follow and Fave's this fiction. See you at next chapter_..

_Last_,_ special thanks_ for Natsumo Kagerou yang udah mengoreksi kesalahan aku. :-* makasih ya say. Juga para _silent readers_ yang akhirnya pada muncul menampakkan dirinya. Aku bangga sama kalian nak. hehhe...


	7. Chapter 6 - END

**THE CHASE OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Rate : M for adult theme, and erotic scene.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

Inspiration from The Thrill of The Chase By Linda Chance

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Begitu Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan termenung disisi ranjang. Setetes air mata tanpa sadar turun dari mata Sakura. 'Maafkan aku Sasuke' batin Sakura sambil menangis. Masa lalunya kembali mengusik ketenangannya. Dia ragu antara ingin memberitahukannya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi, dia juga tak mau menjadi pengecut yang lari begitu saja setelah aibnya terkuak, terlebih lagi Sasuke-lah yang menguak itu semua. Membangkitkan kenangan masa lalunya yang suram.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sakura gelisah.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tampak begitu segar, dengan rambut basahnya dan tubuh wanginya. Pria itu hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selembar handuk, dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya terbuka, menampilkan keindahan tubuh maskulinnya yang mempesona. Hal ini tak ayal membuat Sakura meneguk kembali air liurnya dengan susah payah. Sasuke adalah makhluk paling sensual yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya, yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya hanya dengan memandangnya saja. Sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke memandang penuh selidik kearah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menerawang alias kosong. Dia menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Sakura yang tetap tak bergeming. Matanya menyelidik wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Terdapat jejak bekas air mata dipipinya. 'Apa dia habis menangis? Tapi kenapa?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa yang mengusik pikiranmu, sayang?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Sakura akhirnya membalas tatapan Sasuke, dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Hatinya pedih melihat kebaikkan Sasuke. Pria ini selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya agar dirinya percaya padanya, tapi Sakura sendiri menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar padanya. Apakah Sasuke akan membencinya jika dia menceritakan semuanya? Apakah dia akan ditinggalkan –lagi?

Air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak mata Sakura. Membuat Sasuke panik dengan tangisan Sakura yang tiba-tiba serta kediamannya yang makin membuatnya bingung. Sasuke memutuskan untuk merangkul Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis sepuasnya, dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sakura merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke, walaupun dirinya hanya memakai selimut tipis untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Dirinya meringkuk seperti bayi, dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya erat disana. Tangan Sasuke mengelus-elus punggung Sakura naik-turun dengan penuh kasih. Membuat Sakura sedikit lebih tenang. Pria ini ternyata sangat penyayang pada pasangan yang dicintainya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sakura sudah lebih tenang, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedih?" dari nada suaranya terdengar ketegasan yang tak bisa dibantah.

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dileher Sasuke, dan beralih menatap wajah tampan didepannya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke," katanya parau ciri orang yang habis menangis.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Sakura bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka dan melihat pemandangan kota yang hiruk pikuk. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tetang keganjilan yang aku alami setelah kita melakukan 'itu' semalam."

Ah, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti kegelisahan Sakura. "Apa itu tentang kau yang tidak.. Emmh.. berdarah?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati supaya Sakura tidak tersinggung.

Sakura menyeringai kecil, dia menghargai kesopanan Sasuke untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya. "Ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Tentang masa laluku." Ya, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius, dan mengubah posisi duduknya dengan bersedekap sambil menyilangkan kaki. Tanda dia siap mendengarkan. Sedangkan Sakura tetap berdiri didepan jendela, seolah menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan memulai ceritanya. "Aku.. bukan perawan seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku telah ternodai, aku kotor Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Sakura tau kalau Sasuke marah, itu terlihat dari matanya yang kelam menyipit tajam menikam ulu hatinya. Tangan Sakura bergetar, dirinya berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk membuka kembali luka lama yang bertahun-tahun dia lupakan.

"Dulu aku hanyalah gadis lugu yang pemalu dan tidak berpengalaman dalam kehidupan asmara," ada jeda dalam kalimatnya, "sampai suatu hari ada seorang pria yang mendekatiku. Dia seorang seniman tampan dan kaya raya, sangat susah bagi gadis polos sepertiku untuk menolaknya. Dia mengajakku berkencan. Sikapnya sangat baik padaku, dia sama sekali tidak egois sepertimu, dia juga tidak suka memaksaku menuruti kehendaknya," Sakura menyindir Sasuke dan tersenyum kearahnya, dan pria itu membalas dengan memberikannya seringaian khasnya.

"Walaupun egois tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik daripadanya yang memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis ingusan," jawabnya datar namun terkesan angkuh.

Sakura mendengus keras, dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa membalas kata-kata Sasuke tadi. "Aku pun jatuh cinta padanya. Kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu umurku baru 18 tahun, aku sangat bahagia dan bangga memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan kaya sepertinya. Dan pada akhirnya dia melamarku setelah aku lulus sekolah menengah. Aku bahagia bukan main, dan langsung menerimanya. Orang tuaku pun setuju. Kami pun akhirnya bertunangan, karena ayahku bilang aku masih terlalu muda untuk langsung menikah. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai pada akhirnya dia… –meminta keperawananku."

"_Shit!_" maki Sasuke. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, tapi dia tak mampu berkata banyak. Sasuke tetap mendengarkan kisah wanitanya. Sedangkan Sakura menahan emosinya dengan mencengkram teralis jendela erat-erat. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dan kosong. Otaknya sedang me-reka ulang peristiwa-peristiwa penting saat itu.

"Awalnya aku menolak, namun dia terus meyakinkanku untuk percaya padanya. Dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab karena kami sudah terikat, dan toh pada akhirnya nanti kami akan menikah juga. Akupun percaya begitu saja, dan akhirnya menyerahkan mahkota berhargaku padanya."

Sakura mengenggam kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin. Hebatnya, dia sama sekali tidak menangis walaupun batinnya pedih. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi setelah dia menangis lama di pelukan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tetap menunggu Sakura bercerita. Sebenarnya dia sudah dapat menebak akhir cerita ini, namun dia tak bergeming. Dia ingin mendengarkan semuanya langsung dari mulut Sakura.

"Seminggu setelahnya, dia mulai menghindar. Mulai menutup komunikasi dariku. Aku masih menolerirnya karena dia bilang dia sedang sibuk. Lalu minggu-minggu selanjutnya dia mulai menghilang, tak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku mulai kecewa dengannya. Namun, sebulan kemudian mimpi buruk datang padaku. Aku… aku mengandung anaknya," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak kaget bukan main hingga tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduk tenangnya, matanya melotot keluar. "WTF?! Brengsek! Bajingan keparat!" kata-kata makian terus keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat karena amarah yang membuncah. Namun, emosinya kembali mereda setelah Sakura memeluknya. Ya, Sakura menenangkannya karena takut Sasuke mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

Merasa Sasuke sudah lebih tenang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Begitu aku tau aku hamil, aku langsung mencari-cari keberadaannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku pun frustasi, tak mampu mengemban beban seberat itu di usiaku yang masih labil. Aku mulai mabuk-mabukan, dan berulang kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri "

"Cukup!" Sasuke menginterupsi cerita Sakura. Sakura yang bingung, mencoba mencari penjelasan dengan menatap Sasuke. "Tidak usah dilanjutkan, itu akan makin menyakitimu," jelas Sasuke. Sakura membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman manis andalannya. "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap menceritakan semuanya padamu, hingga tak ada lagi yang kututupi darimu."

Sakura beranjak ke arah jendela lagi, menatap lurus kedepan. Sasuke mengikutinya, kemudian dipeluknya Sakura dari belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sakura, sedangkan tangannya melingkar erat diperut Sakura. Sakura pun bersandar nyaman didada bidang Sasuke, tangannya ikut diletakkan diatas tangan Sasuke. Meresapi kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka, dan juga sejuknya udara pagi hari.

"Aku yang stress berat akhirnya mengalami keguguran karena janinku yang tak kuat bertahan akibat tekanan batin yang kualami. Pasca keguguran aku makin depresi, sehingga orang tuaku mengirimku ke panti rehabilitasi. Setelah sembuh, aku memulai lembaran baruku disini. Membangun semuanya dari awal hingga seperti ini."

"Kau wanita yang kuat sayang," kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah Sakura menyelesaikan cerita masa lalunya yang kelam. Sasuke mengecupi seluruh bahu Sakura hingga ke tengkuknya, membuat Sakura mengelinjang geli namun tetap dia biarkan. "Jadi, ini alasanmu menolakku selama ini? Karena kau takut akan komitmen palsu?" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau tidak mau mempercayai setiap kata-kataku dan membangun tembok pertahanan supaya kau tidak mudah diperdaya olehku karena aku adalah pria tampan dan kaya raya yang menurutmu mereka hanyalah pria brengsek?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kembali, "Aku selalu waspada dengan kriteria pria seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya kebanyakan dari mereka memang brengsek," tambah Sakura.

Kata-kata Sakura menohok sanubari Sasuke. Dulu dia memang brengsek, seorang playboy yang suka main wanita, tapi dia buka tipe pria yang memanfaatkan kepolosan seorang wanita. Semua wanita yang pernah dikencaninya adalah wanita murahan yang pastinya juga sudah berpengalaman. Tapi bagaimanapun dia bukan pecundang yang tak mau mengakui kebodohannya masa lalu. Sakura telah merubahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah. Dan selamanya akan mencintai satu wanita, yaitu Sakura. Bunganya yang rapuh.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"Hn,"

"Maaf, aku menyinggungmu ya? Aku tidak bermaksud sa "

"Tidak sayang, kau benar. Pria tampan dan ber-uang memang harus kau waspadai, termasuk diriku. Aku bukanlah pria baik-baik. Aku dulu hanyalah pria egois dan arogan yang suka main wanita. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku telah berubah. Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku seperti manusia bodoh yang sedang kasmaran. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu Sakura." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kembali.

"Ya, aku tau," Sakura memberikannya kecupan singkat dipipi Sasuke, "dan aku percaya padamu," terangnya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak percaya. Mana ada maling yang mau mengakui kesalahannya? Dan dengan jantannya Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya dulu.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!" Sasuke berteriak gembira, kemudian memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama. Akhirnya setelah melalui rintangan yang panjang dan melelahkan, cinta mereka bisa bersambut. Tak ada lagi penghalang, rahasia, maupun keterpaksaan. Semuanya berjalan seiring dengan keterbukaan diantara mereka dan menjadi indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelahnya mereka akhirnya melaksanakan pesta pernikahan. Pesta sederhana sesuai permintaan Sakura, yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar kedua mempelai dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat mereka.

"Akhirnya, aku memilikimu juga Sakura. _Are you happy, sweetheart_?" bisik Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura dari belakang saling menyalurkan kehangatan dari dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulang. Mereka kini sedang berada diberanda _bungalow_ hotel yang mereka sewa sebagai kamar pengantin.

"_Yes.. I'm really really happy. My hus.. -band."_ Sakura sedikit kikuk saat menyebut Sasuke suaminya. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena malu dan juga canggung. Tidak pernah sekalipun dibenaknya untuk menggoda pria manapun, termasuk Sasuke yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin karena efek dia yang terlalu bahagia.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dia membalikan Sakura sehingga menghadap dirinya. Mengangkat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk malu untuk menatap matanya. Terlihat rona merah dipipi porselennya. Membuat Sasuke makin gemas dengan istrinya itu. "Coba ulangi sekali lagi. Aku tadi tidak mendengarnya," goda Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku tau kau mendengarnya."

"Ayolah.. Kumohon.. aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi," rajuk Sasuke manja.

"Tidak!"

Sakura tetap keras kepala, dan Sasuke punya caranya tersendiri untuk membuat Sakura menuruti keinginannya. Sasuke berpura-pura marah. Ia pergi kedalam meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diluar. Sakura tau Sasuke sedang merajuk, jadi dia membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Cuek. Alih-alih membujuk Sasuke yang sedang berpura-pura marah, Sakura malah melengos masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring dikasur pura-pura tidur itu.

'Kenapa dia tidak kesini? Apa dia tau aku sedang berpura-pura marah padanya?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Apa segitu terlihatnya kah kalau ia sedang berpura-pura?

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Harum semerbak bunga musim semi menguar diudara. Membuat pernapasan Sasuke tercekat seketika, ia bernafas gelisah dalam kepura-puraan tidurnya, dan dia menelan ludah susah payah saat Sakura duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang disampingnya.

Sakura tetap mengabaikan Sasuke yang berbaring membelakanginya disampingnya. Dia malah menyalakan televisi dan menonton secara acak channel tv yang tersedia. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang mau ia tonton. Pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke melihatnya saat ini, apakah dia akan langsung menerjangnya? Ataukah akan tetap berpura-pura marah dan tak peduli.

Sakura berniat memberi Sasuke kejutan dengan memakai _lingerie_ pemberian Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bilang pakaian ini ampuh untuk membujuk pria yang sedang marah. Hahaha.. ada-ada saja mereka. Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya Sasuke melihatnya? _Gotcha_, dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Sasuke, aku lapar."

"..."

Sakura beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan beling dari arah luar. Membuat Sasuke bangun seketika, dan wajahnya panik.

"Sakura," teriak Sasuke memanggil-manggil Sakura tapi tak ada jawaban. Sasuke berkeliling mencari Sakura, sampai akhirnya menemukan istrinya tergeletak dilantai dapur disamping pecahan beling dari gelas yang pecah.

"Astaga, Sakura!" Sasuke membopong Sakura dalam gendongannya dan menaruhnya ditempat tidur.

"Sakura! Ya Tuhan, Sakura kau kenapa? Bangun sayang,"

Sakura menahan tawanya dalam hati. Dia tau Sasuke sedang panik sekarang. Berulang kali Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan panik dan meracau terus-terusan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tak sanggup untuk menahan tawanya lagi.

"Mwahahaha..."

Sasuke terdiam, matanya dengan segera menusuk emerald Sakura. "Kau mengerjaiku?" suaranya sedingin tatapannya, dan Sakura tau Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya saat ini. Dia menghentikan tawanya saat itu juga.

"Habis, kau mengabaikan aku."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dan kemudian memeluk punggung lebar suaminya kini. "Hei, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf," bujuk Sakura sepenuh hati.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Janji padaku kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa sangat marah karena hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga jika Sakura berada dipihak Sasuke diapun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. "Hn, aku berjanji."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan berbalik mengahadap wanitanya. Istrinya sekarang.

"Dasar istri nakal. Berani-beraninya kau mengerjai suaminya. Kau pantas dihukum," kata Sasuke disertai dengan seringaian nakalnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Tuan. Tolong jangan hukum aku," kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau pantas dihukum sayang. Pertama, kau berani menolak permintaanku. Kedua, kau berani mengerjaiku. Dan terakhir kau menggodaku,"

Sakura terkekeh geli, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan memberikan pose tersexy-nya sambil mengajak Sasuke untuk mendekat kearahnya dengan kode telunjuknya yang seolah-olah mengatakan _"Coming baby"._

"Kau benar-benar salah telah menggodaku sayang. Kuharap kau tak akan menyesalinya nanti,"

Sasuke dengan segera menyambar bibir Sakura, melumatnya kasar dan penuh gairah. Lidah mereka saling beradu, menikmati hisapan demi hisapan yang mereka lakukan. Sakura terengah membalas ciuman Sasuke. "Eeenngh.. Sas-suke."

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya sebentar, mengamati Sakura yang masih terpejam menikmati ciuman tadi. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura membuka matanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Panggil aku seperti saat diberanda tadi," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Panggilan apa?"

"Tsk.. Kau mau bermain-main denganku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke misterius. Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Sasuke melanjutkan kembali perkataanya, "-baiklah kalau begitu, jangan marah padaku nantinya jika kau tak 'sampai' berulang kali."

Ancaman Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dia membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika dirinya tak sampai orgasme berkali-kali. Itu sangat menakutkan bukan? Menahan hasrat yang sudah diujung tanduk secara terpaksa pasti akan menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, SU-A-MI-KU," kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata suamiku.

"Ulangi," perintah Sasuke.

"Suamiku. _My husband_."

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar nada datar Sakura saat mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Istri pintar,"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kembali percintaan mereka. Walaupun ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi hasrat mereka jauh melebihi malam-malam mereka sebelumnya. Hal ini karena mereka telah sah sebagai suami istri sehingga tak ada lagi rasa malu dan keraguan diantara mereka. Biasanya Sasuke yang lebih aktif dalam bercinta, namun kali ini Sakura ikut berperan aktif mengeksplor tubuh Sasuke. Mereka saling memberi, menerima dan menjelajahi. Percintaan panas mereka terus berlanjut hingga menjelang dini hari. Sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan merasa terpuaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku."

Sasuke mendekap Sakura dalam dadanya. Merasa bersyukur karena pada akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu dalam ikatan sakral yang disebut dengan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Tak perlu bermewah-mewah karena akan menyamarkan makna pernikahan itu sendiri. Karena pernikahan itu sendiri adalah penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai, sehidup semati yang diikat oleh janji setia dan hanya akan terputus oleh kematian. Karena itulah cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. Dan komunikasi, saling mengerti dan percaya adalah kunci pernikahan abadi.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya.. selesai juga ceritanya. Maaf lama update, kemarin-kemarin aku lagi sibuk dan kebetulan juga lagi males ngetik. Hehehe.. :p

Makasih atas semua dukungan yang telah diberikan untuk fanfict ku ini. Arigato gozaimas...

m(_ _)m *deep bow

Sampai bertemu kembali di ceritaku selanjutnya yaaah...


End file.
